Searching for you
by PrincessNightstar24
Summary: It was supposed to be a nice,vacation to Hawaii. But, When the fiancés of Gar and Dick get on different flights, the plane crashes and the two girls are stranded on an island. Rachel doesn't trust Kori and Kori doesn't trust Rachel, but when obstacles are thrown their way, the two team up and fight to survive and get back home,as the guys search desperately for their beloved fiancè
1. Flight 724

**A/N: okay so I got this idea when we had to think of stories to write in my English class, and think of ideas and make rough drafts. I was like 'hmmmmm..' But then light bulb! I got an idea for this story. So here we are. Me making another story! **

**YAY! And this story shall contains lots of Kor/Rich and Gar/Rae fluff! **

**Please enjoy and tell me if I should continue , **

**Disclaimer: I don't own teen titans, an airplane, or a beluga whale named marshmallow, but I still want them though! :) **

* * *

**Chapter 1:_ Flight 724_**

"Gar wake up."

No response.

"Get up, we have to leave."

A groan.

"Wake up Gar!"

Another groan and a turn to the other side of the bed.

Rachel Roth huffed at her fiancé. They were going to miss Dick and Kori at the airport if they didn't leave soon. Attempting to wake her boyfriend of three years she shook him again. Gar rolled away from the hand shaking his shoulder resulting in him falling off the bed. Rachel shook her head as she still heard her future husband snore.

That man could sleep through a hurricane.

Rachel stretched from her position on their comfortable mattress and walked towards the sleeping blond. She had to wake him up soon. Thinking of an idea she walked to the kitchen towards the fridge. Opening the large appliance she pulled out a large glob of tofu as she wrinkled her nose at the substance. She had no idea why he loved this stuff.

Taking it to their bedroom she placed the food in front of his nose. A twitch occurred, then a slight sniff from the blond, and finally a large whiff as a toothy grin spread across his face. Opening his large forest green eyes, they turned into a delighted gleam at the sight of the soy bean based substance.

"Aww! Thanks for the tofu in bed Raven!" Gar beamed. Rachel smirked.

"What are you talking about your not in the bed." Rachel pointed out. Gar gave his fiancé a strange look of confusion before his senses returned and he realized he was on the carpeted ground.

"Uh- dude why am I on the floor?" Gar asked. Rachel simply shrugged while Gar gathered himself.

Getting up from the ground Gar ate his suprise breakfast and gave Rachel a sweet kiss. Yawning and stretching his limbs he smacked his lips in satisfaction. Itching the back of his head he let out another loud yawn and turned to Rachel.

"So what time is it?" Gar asked Rachel pointed to the alarm clock beside him flashing the numbers 7:00 a.m.

"oh crap! We're going to be late!" Gar exclaimed as he hurried to the cluster he called his closet and grabbed clothes.

"Figures the day we're late for something is the day we meet Dick's fiancée." Rachel droned.

"And go on vacation with them too!" Gar piped in.

"What's wrong?" Gar asked as he approaches his future wife.

"Nothing, it's just that, don't you think it's weird that Dick is well, y'know getting married?" Rachel asked. Gar who finished getting dressed, tapped his chin in thought.

"Well sorta, now that you've brought it up." Gar replied.

"I mean. It's Dick. The world renowned womanizer, Gotham's prince, the number one playboy in America . "Rachel continued to rant.

"Well former now since the guys getting married and all." Gar pointed out.

"Exactly. Dick found a girl who can finally withdraw his stupid ego." Rachel grumbled.

"I bet it's a blond." Gar thought out loud.

"No,I think it's a red head."Rachel stated.

"Oh yeah! the dude does have a thing for red heads." Gar exclaimed.

"I just hope she isn't a snooty, gold digging, whore like all of Dick's one night stands." Rachel growled. Gar shook his head as he walked to the bathroom and brushed his teeth.

"No I don't think Dick would marry someone like that. He's got to love this girl if he's willing to keep her." Gar suggested. Rachel nodded slightly agreeing as she packed Gar's and her own luggage.

"Well whoever she is, I don't like her." Rachel hissed. Gar rolled his forest green eyes while he gurgled and spit out the mouth wash.

"oh, c'mon Raven! you haven't even met the girl yet! Why don't you give her a chance and meet her before you judge." Gar replied. Rachel scoffed.

"I don't need to meet her to know I won't like her. I can already tell she's going to be a bitchy, spoiled, prissy, annoying, self centered girl who Dicks probably marrying her for her looks." Rachel responded.

"Then Dick must being dating one looker if he's marrying someone like that. I mean it has to be for more then her looks, Rachel! The guys dated supermodels!" Gar reasoned.

"Pfft. Whatever." Rachel muttered. Gar sighed.

" Raven, honey I know your worried Dick's going to be hurt by this girl. But dude he's pretty smart. I'm sure whoever this duddete is, is going to be fine." Gar replied. Rachel smiled and gave a small nod.

"Alright. But if this girl named Kori even gets an attitude with me, Gar I swear I will fight her right there in the terminal." Rachel said. Gar laughed and gave her a sweet kiss. Before walking away to grab the rest of his stuff.

Rachel observed the boy she had come to know And love. Gar her future husband. It was funny to think she would drop her maiden name Roth and become Rachel Logan. Mrs. Logan had a nice ring to it. She imagined what their kids would look like. Maybe one with her fathers blond hair, forest green eyes, skin, and cheeky grin, or one like her with purple hair, amethyst eyes, and pale skin. Either look or combination of the child's look, regardless she would love it with every fiber in her being.

Packing her last set of clothes, she approached Gar who was just beginning to close the zipper on his suit case.

"Ready?" Rachel asked. Gar grinned a wide smile in excitement.

"Oh yeah! Dude I can't believe Dick is paying for us to have a vacation in Hawaii! "Gar exclaimed excitedly.

"Yeah just what his spoiled girlfriend needs." Rachel monotoned earning a scowl from Gar.

"Rachel. You have to stop with this .. Whatever it is. I mean you haven't even met Kori yet!and besides the way Dick talks about her he seems pretty happy." Gar said. Rachel groaned.

"Ugh! Fine. I'll at least meet her and see if she even likes Dick for who he is, or for his money."Rachel replied. Gar snorted at her making her raise an eyebrow.

"Alright Rachel you do that." He responded.

"C'mon you idiot, let's go ahead and meet Dick and uh- his fiancee at the airport already." Rachel said uncomfortable. She still wasn't used to the fact that Dick was getting married. I mean the guy was a playboy. He didn't find love, he just slept with thousands of woman, but now the womanizer was getting married.

"Yes mam!" Gar responded in a fake serious tone giving Rachel a two finger salute. Walking towards the door , Gar grabbed the keys and his phone. His fingers had just surfaced the door knob when Rachel called.

"GAR! I am not taking your stuff to the car!" Rachel yelled. Gar huffed as he headed to the room and grabbed his bag. Rachel raised an eyebrow at his reaction until she saw that goofy grin on his face. Opening the door for his long time girlfriend, Gar locked the door, placed the bags in the trunk, and jogged over to Rachel's side. Opening the door for her she gave a small smile, as he responded with a grin. Running over to his side of the car he excitedly jumped in and slammed the car door in a hurry. Turning to Rachel as he backed out the driveway he gave a thousand watt smile.

"Hawaii here we come!"

...

A tall, golden skin tan figure, with long vibrant audburn hair, a face of an angel, full pink lips, large sea green eyes, an hour glass body, with looks that could rival the goddess Aphrodite, and long legs was beginning to pack her purple suitcase. Her delicate hands as soft as silk grabbed a package containing her clothes and slipped them in her bag. Looking at her hands she smiled at the ring on her finger.

It was not a pure gold ring, or a fancy silver one with hundreds of tiny pieces of natural clean cut diamonds that simmered and sparkled in the light. Nor was the ring made of the most expensive of jewels money could buy. It was worth much more then that. Not in money, but in value of the heart. The ring was a simple dull golden ring, with a tiny golden rose that held a small blue sapphire in the middle. The ring had the words '_I will always love you' _carved in the inside and was an old precious jewel. It had belong to Richard's mother and was the most precious possession he held dear in his heart. When he had propose to her he told her that before his mother passed away, she gave him this ring and told him to give it to the girl who he would spend the rest of his life with, because she had stolen his heart.

The woman who had stolen Richard Grayson' s heart was Kori Anders. Soon to be Mrs. Grayson. The young 23 year old smiled her perfect ivory teeth when she thought of how the small sapphire on her ring matched her soon to be husband's eyes. It would be a BIG lie if you said the young 23 year old female wasn't beautiful. She was the closest thing to perfection actually. She was offered very often and numerous times to become a model, but each time she refused. Why? She wanted to stay close to Richard. She was a sweet, kind, naïve,honest, friendly, amazing girl with a selfless compassion for others. The woman was the most unselfish being on the planet, who would honestly sacrifice her own happiness to make another's come true.

While probably one of the most beautiful woman in the world packed her bag, she was oblivious to the male watching her from the door way. Richard watched his fiancee with his dazzling electric blue eyes happily. He didn't know how he was so lucky to have a woman as great as her to be his wife. Richard John Grayson was the prodigy son of Bruce Wayne. That being said he was an incredibly sexy, charming, clever, rich, man with a hair of messy, black locks, a light tan, a tall muscular figure with the body of an Adonis. If he wasn't rich, he would still be one of the most handsomest men on the planet.

Watching his oblivious fiancee, he gave a small smirk and crept towards her silently, dragging his large black suit case, he wrapped his strong arms around her slim waist making her jump in surprise.

"X'hal! Richard!" Kori yelped making Richard laugh.

"Hello beautiful."Richard said giving her soft pink lips a kiss. She smiled at him and giggled.

"So you almost ready to go honey?" Richard asked. Kori nodded.

"Yes, but Richard, I'm afraid that your friends will not like me." Kori sighed. Richard laughed.

"Please. Kori they'll love you. Your perfect."Richard responded. Kori peered her amazing green eyes at his own blue ones.

"No one is perfect Richard." Kori retorted. Richard gave a lopsided grin and pulled her close to him.

"Your perfect to me." He whispered huskily in her ear. She looked at him and couldn't help it to give him a kiss. Richard who always got intoxicated in her kisses began to deepen the kiss on which before it turned into a full blown make out session, Kori pulled away.

"We are going to be late!" Kori murmured between kisses.

"Ugh. Fine." Richard pouted as he gave one last kiss and slipped away.

"I hope Rachel doesn't go all investigator on you." Richard stated as he put the last set of clothes in his luggage.

"Why would she do that?" Kori asked. Richard just gave a shrug.

" Hey Richard. Why are these tickets first class?" Kori questioned as she picked up the four tickets from the bed.

"Because it's only the best for the soon to be Mrs, Grayson and friends." Richard replied. Kori scowled.

"But, Richard you know that I don't care about the fancy things." Kori responded. Richard sighed.

" I know baby, but I just want to give you all the things you deserve. And I just like to spoil you." Richard playfully said. Kori giggled. Walking towards him she gave a peck to his cheek.

"All I need is you, for me to be happy. Not all these fancy riches." Kori responded honestly. In fact she was perfectly fine with living on the streets, and eating out of trash, only if she had Richard. He was all she needed to be happy, just as all he needed was her to be happy.

" So you ready to go?" Richard asked. Kori nodded and pulled her bag off the bed.

"I can't wait to meet your friends !" Kori beamed happily. Richard couldn't help the smile that formed on his face.

"And I bet they can't meet you too." He replied. Walking out year he mansion they called home, he locked the door and headed towards the limo awaiting outside. Kori rolled her eyes at the long vehicle, since she could care less. Alfred ran over to them and quickly grabbed their bags before they could object and placed them in the back.

"Come master Dick! We need to get you and Mistress Anders to the airport immediately. " Alfred as he ushered them into the limo.

...

"Dude ! I don't have any change in my pockets! "Gar yelled. The security guard scanning a shoeless Gar rolled his eyes.

"Well then sir, do you have anything metal?" The guard asked. Rachel who was grabbing her phone and shoes from the box you place your items in to be scanned rolled her eyes.

"Gar get your keys out of your pocket." Rachel deadpanned. Gar blushed red and quickly threw the keys in the box. Walking through the scanners yet again, it didn't make the alarm go off, causing Gar to sigh in relief.

"Okay, all clear! You have a nice day sir." The guard said. Gar scoffed at him. Running to his box he placed his shoes and belt back on then grabbed his keys and jogged to Rachel's side.

"Alright, so we're getting on flight 724 , which means we have to meet at gate 47." Rachel informed.

"Woah dude! Look at that!" Gar said obviously not paying attention.

"Gar it's just an air plane. We're talking about our flight so pay attention." Rachel commanded. Gar groaned and turned to her.

"Sorry dude, but I'm just so bored!" Gar apologized.

"Well let's go ahead and meet Dick at the gate. I got a text from him saying he's already there." Rachel suggested. Gar instantly brightened and wrapped his arms around her shoulders.

"Oh Rachel, what would I do without you?" Gar asked in a teasing like matter. Rachel smirked.

"Probably get lost." She replied. Gar gave her a light kiss and rolled his forest green eyes.

"Well so much for I love you too." Gar said sarcastically.

"Hey guys!" Dick called from a seat. Rachel and Gar turned to see a happy Dick stand up and meet them at the front of the gate.

"Hi Dick." Rachel greeted.

"Dude! Wassup?!" Gar called as he high fives him. Dick chuckled while Rachel's violet eyes scanned the numerous seats.

"So Dick, when do we get to meet this fiancee of yours?" Rachel asked.

"Yeah dude! I want to meet this Kori girl you keep talking about!" Gar agreed. Dick gave a large smile.

"Well she's in the bathroom right now, but she'll be back in a minute." Dick informed.

"So does she have your credit card at the moment?" Rachel slyly asked, beginning to investigate. Dick shook his head.

"No, why?" Dick questioned.

"Because Raven here, thinks Kori is a gold digger." Gar answered for him. Rachel glared at him before slapping his head causing him to yelp.

"Guys, don't worry she's not. In fact she hates it when I buy her little presents." Dick assured. Rachel scoffed as Gar grinned.

"Good for you dude! So what does she look like?" Gar asked. Dick looked up and smiled at something behind Gar's head.

"Turn around and find out." Dick simply replied. A woof whistle with more that followed came at Kori who ignored the male attention and jealous glares from females. Walking towards Richard she gave a breathtaking smile and quickened her pace. Hugging Richard she gave a kiss and ignored a cat call thrown her way to which Richard gave the guy a deadly glare.

"Gar, Rachel. I would like you to meet my fiancee Kori." Richard introduced. Gar closed his agape mouth as Rachel rolled her eyes. She assumed Kori was a dumb clutz and had more body then brains.

"Greetings New friends!" Kori beamed as she crushed the two in a massive hug. Releasing them she smiled brightly as the couple gained their breath back.

"I'm Gar! Nice to meet you duddete!" Gar exclaimed. Kori giggled and shook his hand.

"I'm Rachel. Don't call me Rae." Rachel warned. Kori nodded as the tow girls sat in awkward silence.

"FLIGHT 724 TO HAWAII IS NOW BOARDING." A voice called ringing over the intercom.

Gar, Rachel, Kori, and Dick all grabbed their luggage and heads to the desk to give them the tickets. After a few minutes of waiting they were at the front of the line. Handing the tickets to the lady behind the counter she began to type in the keys on the computer and frowned at the screen.

"We're sorry sir, but two seats are only left. You can purchase another pair of tickets and board flight 562, that's also going to leaves in ten minutes." The lady suggested.

"But, ugh fine. I guess we'll buy two tickets for the other plane." Dick groaned. The clerk nodded as she printed out two tickets and replaced the old ones.

"Here you go sir. Have a nice flight!" She said as she handed the boys the two tickets.

"Your going to ride the other plane?"Rachel asked.

"Yeah. It doesn't really matter though. We'll just be heading to the same airport, so you girls can board the first plane." Richard replied.

"Are you certain?" Kori asked concerned. Richard gave a sad smile.

"Yeah. I'll see you soon okay?" Richard assured.

"Okay. I love you." Kori responded. Richard smiled.

"I love you too. "

"I love you Rachel. I guess I'll see ya next time in Hawaii!"Gar said excitedly.

"I love you too Gar. And don't act stupid while I'm not watching you." Rachel stated. Gar nodded and gave a quick hug, and kiss to his girlfriend. Then with one fin good bye the boys walked away to get on the plane.

"I guess we should go ahead and board the plane." Rachel suggested.

"Agree." Kori responded as the two girls boarded flights 724.

* * *

**and that's where we'll end chapter 1. I just got this idea and I was like"well got a new idea!" So a few hours later I finished! Not the story, but the chapter. Anyways I hope you guys like it. **

**Should I continue? If so please review. **

**Follow, favorite, review or all 3! **

**Hope you enjoyed! And remember to keep being awesome! :) **

**~ _PrincessNightstar 24_**


	2. Plane wreck

**Alright guys here's chapter two to Searching for you! Ive been pretty busy with soccer and homework and my school clubs and stuff, but here's the chapter! Again I'm sortry again about the long wait. But yeah... Anyways, shall we continue on with the story? The answer is yes. Yes we shall. **

**Woohoo! **

**Disclaimer: if I had the capability and the ownership of teen titans then we would already be on season ten by now. **

* * *

**Chapter 2: _plane wreck__  
_**

Richard and Gar glanced at each other as the two boys smirked at the other.

"Okay one, two , three! Paper, rock, scissors!" Gar exclaimed. The two boys did the usual hand movements, as Dick gained victory and cut Gar's paper with his scissors.

"I win." Dick triumphed. Gar glared at him.

"Uh dude, two out of three?" Gar suggested. Dick rolled his eyes.

"No, I won fair and square, now get your ass in the seat." Dick commanded. Gar grumbled.

"Fine! " Gar exaggerated .

Dick sat in the thick, plush leather seat in the first class section by the window, as Gar sat on the outside. Gar and Dick both wanted the window seat ,so how did the two grown men settle this argument? Why rock, paper, scissors of course!

Dick loved the window seat because he loved the view. The sky, sun, clouds. It made him feel free, and alive as if he was flying. It reminded him when he used to do the trapeze acts with his family. A cold shiver ran up his spine at the thought of his last moments with them. Shaking the negative thought from his mind he turned to Gar who sat in his seat with a scowl.

"Didn't your momma ever tell you, that if you made a face, you might get stuck with it?" Dick teased. Gar scoffed.

"Whatever." Gar mumbled. Dick snorted as Gar looked at him.

"What?" Gar asked.

"Oh man, you really are Rachel's fiancé aren't you!" Dick teased chuckling. Gar smiled.

"Yes I am! And the soon to be husband!" Gar said happily. Dick gave a lop sided grin.

"That you are Mr. Logan. I never thought I'd see the day. " Dick smiled at him as he stated this.

"What day?" Gar asked.

"The day Rachel became Mrs. Logan . I mean she used to hate you, and now she's marrying you!" Dick explained. Gar gave a large toothy grin as he leaned back in his leather seat.

" I guess she couldn't resist my charming good looks." Gar triumphed. Dick bursted out laughing.

"Yeah Gar. That's the reason, cause chicks just love the pointy ears..." Dick said sarcastically as he tugged on Gar's left ear. Gar slapped his hand and touched his ear.

"Dude! Chicks dig the ears!" Gar triumphed. Richard responded with a simple shrug.

"I wish Victor was here with us dude.." Gar sighed. Richard grinned.

"Yeah, but the man is on his honeymoon with Bee." Dick pointed out.

"Just like your going to be in a few months..." Gar beamed. Dick smiled widely.

"Yeah." Dick said excitedly.

"So dude, you ready to give up your playboy days, and become a husband?" Gar questioned. Richard nodded.

"Yeah, I mean I wouldn't be marrying her if I didn't love her Gar." Dick answered.

"I can't believe there is actually going to be Mrs. Grayson." Gar said surprised. Dick smiled.

"Well believe it! Cause in a few months I'm going to marry the girl of my dreams, have a big house, and hopefully have a little girl." Dick stated happily.

"Your going to have kids!?" Gar shrieked.

"Yeah . I hope she has Kori's eyes too. God her eyes. Gar their like emeralds, and her hair is like fire, and her skin is so flawless, and her body..." Dick continued.

"Dick. I really don't want to hear you talk about how hot Kori is the whole flight, dude." Gar interrupted.

"Gar I hope you don't think I'm marrying Kori, just for her looks." Dick stated serious. Gar shook his head.

"Nope! I'm pretty sure she's got a great personality too." Gar responded. Richard nodded.

"Yeah she does. Gar it's crazy, but I never thought I could love someone so much. I mean if she asked me to give her the world I would do everything in my power to give it to her." Dick said.

"Dude, it sounds like you really love Kori. I feel the same way with Rachel. I would take a bullet for Raven without no hesitation." Gar replied.

"Gar I would do the same for Kori, I guess we finally found our dream girls huh?" Dick asked. Gar smiled.

"Yeah . And at the age twenty three too . We're pretty young to be sounding like love struck idiots." Gar said. Dick chuckled.

"True, but we are love struck idiots. "Richard responded. The two chuckled.

"That we are. So dude what do you think our wonderful wives to be are talking about?" Gar asked. Dick shrugged.

"I don't know , but whatever it is I hope they get along." Dick said as he looked out the window. There on Richard's left sat the Flight 724. On that plane was the two boys beloved girlfriends. God how much those two loved those woman. Words could not describe the passion, and fire that drove the powerful love. It was a match made in heaven.

"I'm sure Rachel and Kori will be fine." Gar waved it off. Dick looked uneasy for the moment.

"Yeah, i guess so. I'm probably just uneasy about the girls not being here with us." Dick assumed.

"Yeah. I don't really like how we're on different flights, but at least we'll see them when we get to the airport." Gar assured.

"Yeah. I guess we are going to see them in Hawaii." Dick assumed. Gar gave a grin as he grabbed an eye mask and leaned back into the seat.

"Yup! Now lets get some beauty sleep." Gar exclaimed. Dick ignored Gar as he looked out the window. There he saw the plane the girls were on drive out the platform, and in a few seconds the plane was off the ground.

"Well they're gone." Dick announced.

"We'll see them in Hawaii dude! C'mon we have a long flight and Lets just go to sleep, the flight is like seven hours or something." Gar informed. Dick rolled his sapphire eyes at the blond while he watched Gar get comfortable in the seat and curl up in a cat like manner.

"PLEASE FACE YOUR ATTENTION TO THE FRONT, OF THE CABIN , WHERE A FLIGHT ATTENDANT WILL INFORM YOU ALL OF THE SAFTEY REGULATIONS IN THE EVENT OF AN EMERGENCY!" The pilot announced over the speakers as the instructions boomed over the plane.

A thin lady in her Flight attendant attire held a small pamphlet as she began to direct people about different situations. From a storm, to a plane crash the lady instructed what to do. After about twenty minutes of instructions, talking, flight attendants passing out packaged peanuts and more the plane finally began to make its way off the platform.

Gar peeked at Dick who was staring out the window with a lost expression.

"You okay, dude?" Gar asked uneasily.

"Oh, yeah I'm fine I'm just thinking about Kori is all..." Dick said as he moped a little. Gar rolled his forest green eyes.

"We haven't even took off yet, and your thinking about her." Gar pointed out.

"I know, but I love her. I really just want this flight to be over with, so I can see her again." Richard honestly replied. Gar felt the exact way with Rachel. Both the boys didn't like the fact they were on different flights as the girls, but they were going to try and stick it out.

"I guess I really am a love struck idiot, huh?" Dick chuckled. Gar smirked leaning back in his chair as the flight took off.

"Same here dude. Same here ..."

….

"Can you move your elbow?" Rachel growled. Kori instantly moved her elbow from the arm rest.

"I'm sorry." Kori apologized.

"Pfft. Whatever." Rachel muttered. Kori bit her lip in a nervous manner she always did. She had a good guess, that Rachel didn't really like her.

"So um, what is your favorite color?" Kori asked. Rachel looked at her slightly annoyed.

"Why?" Rachel asked. Kori smiled.

"I want to meet , and become friends with all of Richards friends." Kori answered. Rachel groaned. What Rachel assumed , was that Kori was a pretty good actress. I mean no one could be this nice right?

"Well it's black." Rachel answered. Kori nodded.

"Black is a very nice color. My favorite color is purple." Kori replied. Rachel rolled her eyes.

"Whatever." Racel muttered. Kori sighed. She really wanted to be good friends with Rachel.

"So Rachel , how did you meet Gar?" Kori asked. Rachel shifted in her leather seat as she gave a hard look at Kori.

"before I tell you, let me ask you something." Rachel stated. Kori sat up in her chair and nodded for Rachel to continue.

"Do you love Dick for him, or just his money?" Rachel asked. Her tone said she was expecting the worst as her violet eyes peered into Kori's green ones for honesty.

" I love Richard for him. He makes me laugh, and so joyful it's just... Words cannot describe how much I love him." Kori replied with nothing, but the pure truth straight from her heart. Rachel could tell Kori was an honest person, but being the protective friend she was, she still didn't believe her. Just as Rachel was about to reply and most likely make a witty comeback, she was interrupted.

"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, WE WOULD LIKE TO ASK ALL OF YOU TO PLEASE PUT YOUR SEAT BELTS ON AS WE ARE ABOUT TO HEAD INTO SOME TOUGH TURBINES." The captain announced. Several clicks were heard around the plane as the passengers aboard began to put the seat belts on. The familiar sign announcing for you to put on your seatbelt flashed on as it continued to glow.

Buckling their seat belts Kori and Rachel sat in the seat comfortably. It was an awkward silence around the flying air craft. Not a single child in sight surprisingly. Just several flight attendants walking around passing out packaged peanuts, and different selections of drinks , people in their early thirties and fourties and Kori and Rachel, probably the youngest passengers being twenty three and all.

A loud pop was heard making several passengers look around in confusion. Event the employees creased their foreheads in confusion. The left wing of the plane collided with a massive turbulence making the left side if the plane go higher then the right.

Then another turbulence occurred making the plane lean on it's side dangerously unbalanced. The passengers and flight attendants all began to grab the side of the walls trying to stay still as the plane began to lean more, and more to the left.

Kori whimpered as Rachel widened her eyes. Just what the hell was going on? Then another loud pop was heard followed by a large and loud mechanical grind. Okay something was defiantly wrong. Then smoke .

Kori looked out the window to see a thick trail of black smoke coming from the left engine. Her green eyes widened in terror. Flying over the middle of the Pacific Ocean, in the air about ten thousand feet high in a man-functional airplane. It was a pretty good reason to be scared.

Then fire. The loud pop came again, but louder as fire occurred in the left engine. Thick smoke filled the air as passengers began to panic.

"What's going on?!"

"What's happening?!"

"The planes going down!"

"AHHHH! We're going to die!"

Continuos screams and shouts of terror filled the plane as Kori and Rachel tried not to panic. Tried as in key words.

The air plane thrusted forward and began to dive down sharply. The left wing of the plane shook rapidly as the engine busted and began to break. Chunks of flying metal and other mechanical parts flew from the engine as it finally flew off and crashed into the wing of the plane.

The wing bent at a sharp angle as several bolts on the wing began to tear off exposing the material under the metal that covered the wing.

"MEETING , MEETING! THIS IS FLIGHT 724 TO HAWAII AND WE JUST LOST OUR LEFT ENGINE. WE ARE MAKING AN EMERGENCY LANDING!" The pilot shouted into the radio.

The flight attendant inside the small room that held all the landing gears, and controls to fly the massive plane glared at the pilot.

"Where are we supposed to land! We're in the middle of the ocean!" The young stewardess yelled. The pilot looked fearful.

Pulling the plane up with as much might as he could he pressed a button. Back inside the cabin, in front of each seat a small bag fell from the ceiling for people to hyperventilate in. Kori instantly grabbed the bag and began to take deep breaths and try to calm herself while Rachel closed her eyes tightly and muttered "Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos" to calm herself . Red lights blinked rapidly as a loud high pitched alarm screeched throughout the plane. It was not the time to panic, yet people still continued to.

The plane growed closer and closer to the blue surface we call an ocean. Taking a mighty heave the plane head tilted up and raced towards the blazing blue surface at a rapid pace. Then it smashed into the water.

A large wave was made as several metallic pieces floated to the top. Those who did not panic and remembered the safety vest under their seats floated to the top, as those who screamed their heads off weren't so lucky.

Kori and Rachel pulled at the seats they were in ,under water. They were going to drown soon if they didn't get out of the sinking plane. Rachel unbuckled her seat belt at the same time Kori did as they looked for an exit. Finding an emergency exit the two girls heaved the heavy door open and began to swim to the surface.

Taking a deep inhale of breath. Rachel gasped and looked at Kori who too, surfaced the water. Inhaling deep breaths Kori looked around to see people floating in safety vests and the pilot , while others swam. In total the plane had started with about fifty people. In the ocean at the moment only twenty six were alive including Kori and Rachel.

"What do we do now?!" A lady screamed from a life vest in the water. Several shouts of agreement followed her comment as others bickered. Kori turned to Rachel who held a stoic expression .

"Did this really just happen?" Kori asked. It was hard to believe that just thirty minutes ago she was in an airplane, and now she was in a plane wreck.

"Yeah it did . Hopefully it won't get worst either." Rachel muttered in response. And as if the Gods wished to torture the girls today a large drop of water hit Rachel on the brim of her nose.

Crossing her eyes she looked at the fallen droplet, as more continued to follow. Soon it was a light rain that turned into a heavy down pour making it hard to see.

"Great." Rachel stated sarcastically.

"What?!" Kori yelled over the howling wind.

"What?!" Rachel shouted back.

Due to the loud wind, it was extremely hard to hear. The sky darkened as the sounds of thunder echoed throughout the sky. A large BOOM! And a brilliant streak of lightning illuminated the dark sky's as the girls peered through the heavy rain fall.

"EEEP!" A terrified Kori screamed after a loud clap of thunder sounded.

The enormous storm began to affect the environment, making it hard for people to stay afloat as the waves increased in height. Massive waves began to form and splash the girls as exhorting screams of passengers echoed throughout the storm. The weather began to separate people and drown some while Kori and Rachel somehow managed to stay close to the other.

One particular wave formed. It was a massive one that heightened at most likely over fifty feet and loomed over the red head and purple haired girl. Turning the two let out a terrified scream before the wave swallowed them whole.

...

Funny how the world works sometimes. One momnent your supposed to be heading to Hawaii ,then the next your in the middle of the ocean trying to keep afloat in the surtounding storm. Plane down, and hoping you won't drown, it's pretty easy to forget about your vacation. Survival was the top priority at the moment.

It had been two hours since Flight 724 crashed. Passengers floated astray as several had died in the wreck. Not one person knew about the plane crash, since all traces to communication were down. The storm had settled into a light drizzle at the moment.

The heavy downpour had lightened enough to where you could see in front of you. The sky had a depressing grey hue , while the waves patterned lightly. Floating chunks of metal strewn around the ocean as large amounts of polluting oil floated. It was a horrible mess.

Luckily the girls had survived. Gasping and inhaling large breathes , Rachel snapped her violet eyes open. A cough was heard on Rachel's right. Turning she saw Kori choke on sand and let out a loud gasp. Sand.

Both Kori and Rachel observed their surroundings. They were on a small island. Countless waves surrounded the island as no other sight of land was seen. They were stuck in the middle of the ocean, on a tiny island, with no source of food, water or communication. Things were just peachy.

The girls sat up on the beach and crawled farther onto the trees, and other tropical plants with no name. It could be worst.

Standing up, Kori peered at the ocean and the island. Foreign was the word that came to mind. She glanced at a now standing Rachel and gave a smile. We've n though the girls didn't trust each other, they were both okay. Turning to Rachel Kori gave a confused expression.

"Where are we?"

* * *

**bum. Bum. bum. Another one bites the dust ! Okay guys we are now completed in chapter 2! Yay! But now in the next chapter. Richard and Gar find out about the plane crash, the girls try to survive the night on the island and more importantly survive each other! All this in next chapter if I get REVIEWS! **

**Please review guys! I love to read what you guys think on the story! :D also I will just leave you stuck wondering how the guys find out if you don't review! Just kidsing I won't kela be you on suspense. Or will I? * I grin evilly* **

**follow, favorite, review or all 3! **

**Hope you enjoyed and remember to keep being awesome! **

**till next time~ _PrincessNightstar24_**


	3. Utter heart break

**A/N: welcome to my story! Please review, follow, favorite and enjoy! I hope you are all having a good day. I'm sorry for the long update, but hey I'm one busy teenage girl. Now I believe we shall continue... **

**Onward! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own teen titans, but I do own a dragon named Po! Jk I don't . **

* * *

**Chapter 3: _utter heart break_****  
**

Hawaii . A place where families dreamed to live and where thousands of people visit every year. Who wouldn't want to visit the small island paradise?

With soft white sand, colorful flowers a bloom, bright sunny skies, shady sceneries, friendly natives, tropical wild life, ocean as blue as sapphires . It was a magical place.

Where Kori and Rachel resided in was not this magical place though. In fact it was far from it . With tropical plants invading the foreign land, and grey skies that were a depressing hue, and thick dark clouds blocking out all sunshine. It was rather a dull sad little place.

Kori and Rachel stood on the light brown sand, observing the new surrounding and taking it all in.

Not one piece of land in sight.

The girls were a mess , but who could blame them? They had quite the day. First time meeting each other was an awkward debate, uncomfortable plane ride, massive plane crash, huge storm, getting swallowed by a wave, nearly drowning in the tropical storm, and then coming ashore to an unknown island with no source of food, water or resources. Now that was a bad day.

Rachel's hair was soaking wet as was Kori's. Both of the girls were soaked to the bone and pretty cold due to the relentless wind. With scared eyes Kori asked the question she had before at her new companion.

"Rachel where are we?" Kori timidly asked. Rachel moved her gaze from the ocean to the red head.

"I have no idea." Rachel replied. It was silent for a moment. It was still hard to absorb the events of the day. It had all happened so fast that it was unbelievable.

"Should we look around?" Kori asked. Rachel shrugged.

"We have nothing better to do, other then starve." Rachel muttered. Getting up the two began to head into the dense vegetation on the island.

Kori and Rachel began to look at the island more closely. Palm trees, banana trees, cocoanuts , and other tropical wild life was seen. Rachel looked at the small banana tree with clumps of the yellow produce.

Grabbing a bundle she followed Kori who was at the moment climbing a tree. Rachel rolled her violet eyes at the red head. The purple haired female had no idea why she was up in a tree playing as if she was a monkey.

"What are you doing up there?!" Rachel called from below. A few bangs and falling leaves were her reply. Rachel pinched the bridge of her nose and groaned. Like she thought before. Kori was all body and no brains.

Then a cry of victory reached Rachel's ears. Looking up she saw Kori begin to throw several cocoanuts at the sandy floor below. Seven in total hit the ground as Kori bounced from the tree and collected her prize.

Rachel looked at get slightly surprised, but quickly masked it. Maybe Kori was smart?

"Well at least this island has some stuff we can eat." Kori said. Rachel gave a small nod.

"Yeah. We should probably make some shelter and start a fire. We have no idea how long we're going to be here." Rachel informed. Kori grimaced. What if they were stuck here forever?

"I'll go get some firewood, you uh- try to make some shelter for the night." Rachel commanded. Kori nodded, but with a scowl. She had no idea why Rachel was bossing her around.

Kori and Rachel each went their separate ways as the two began to look for wood.

. . .

" sir, um sir." A flight attendant called. She continued to shake the sleeping Gar as Richard poked his head into the plane. He groaned at the sight. Gar was still asleep and they had landed about five minutes ago.

Gar was the only one on the plane. Well except Dick and the employee.

"I'll wake him." Dick assured. The stewardess rolled her brown eyes and turned to face one of the hottest men on the planet.

"Oh! Um don't worry I can wake him!" She assured in a seductive voice. Dick looked at the brunette with a glare. He really didn't feel like dealing with a girl flirting with him right now. Not when Kori was waiting.

"Gar wake up!" Dick yelled. Gar grumbled and pulled the blanket tighter around his lean body.

"You have amazing eyes ." The young female complimented. Dick scowled as he turned to see she had unbuttoned her top making her cleavage become revealed. It was not a pleasant sight to Richard, and besides Kori's were bigger.

"If you think my eyes are amazing, then you should see my fiancé's. Her eyes are as green as emeralds." Dick stated happily. The girl flushed and buttoned her top , where she quickly exited the cabin. Dick chuckled before turning to the matter at hand.

"Hey Gar. Rachel's waiting." Dick simply stated. Gar shot up in his seat and ripped the sleeping mask from his eyes. All he needed to hear was that his girl was awaiting him, and he would be up in a heartbeat.

"Dude she is?!" Gar exclaimed. Dick nodded.

"Yup. Gar we're finally in Hawaii and since their flight left first they've probably been waiting on us for like an hour." Dick informed. Gar grinned.

"I don't know how I survived the whole flight without her." Gar admitted. Dick snorted.

" I remember your ass was asleep." Dick said. Gar frowned.

"Hey! I'm going to tell Kori on you!" Gar shouted. Dick grinned.

"Kori. I wonder how their flight was ?" Dick asked. Gar shrugged.

"We'll never find out if we just stay on the plane all day! Now lets go!" Gar yelled. The two smiled as they dashed from the plane. The two almost looked like small eager children dying to see a beloved relative.

Running through the airplane the two exited out the long hallway that connected the plane to the gate. Inside the gate pictures of Hawaii filled the place, as chairs and employees were among the new setting.

Getting on a small train that transported passengers to the airport the train zipped by. Making the stop people began to leave the train as Gar ran out excited by the whole experience.

"HELLO HAWAII!" Gar yelled. Several people began to give him questionable looks, as Dick tugged Gar's ears making him yelp.

"What are you doing?!" Dick scolded.

"Uh- saying hi." Gar replied as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Dick face palmed himself as the two began to walk into the airport.

"You're so luckily Rachel didn't hear that. Otherwise you would've been slapped." Dick stated. Gar nodded enthusiastically . Those slaps really hurt!

The airport was quite nice. With large windows for watching the airplanes land and take off, escalators, plentiful gift shops, stores and restraunts. At the center of the airplane the luggage carousal spanned.

Since Kori's flight was at maximum capacity they had a cargo ship take all baggage to the terminal. So Rachel and Kori's belonging were still there.

Untouched.

Gar ran excitedly to the baggage carousal. Holding his small carry on bag he began to search for his bag. Then Dick appeared grabbing his large black suitcase with one hand. Gar easily found his green bag and claimed it.

"Alright, we have our bags so we should call the girls." Dick suggested.

"Sounds good to me!" Gar agreed.

Getting his phone out Dick went straight to speed dial. The phone began to ring as he smiled at the picture . It was him and Kori who were lying in the bed. She was laughing her melodic laugh and he had a big smile on his face.

_'greetings friends! This is Kori Anders and I am sorry I cannot reach the phone at the moment. I am either with my friends, volunteering at the shelter, or visiting my fiancé Richard at work. I promise I shall call you as soon as possible, and again I am sorry for the inconvenience'.' if you would like to make a voice call please press one.' _

Dick frowned but complied with the phone. He had no idea why his call went to voice mail.

"Hey star, its me. When you get this, call me so you and Rachel can meet us at the entrance."Richard replied to the call. Sending it, he ended the phone and looked at Gar who had a superised expression on his face.

"Uh- dude , isn't this Kori's bag?" Gar asked. Dick gave him a confused look. Kori was supposed to pick up her bags an hour ago.

"No, it shouldn't be." Dick dismissed not even taking a glance. Gar grabbed the purple bag and grew a skeptical look.

"dude, hate to break it to you, but this _is _Kori's bag." Gar informed. Dick whipped his ebony hair towards Gar to see what he said was true. It was indeed Kori's bag.

The bag was a bright purple with small white stars painted on by Kori at the front half. A white zipper and a small key chain that held a neon green shooting star on the zipper. It was unmistakably hers.

"That is Kori's, but why is it still in the baggage claim?" Dick asked to nobody in particular. Gar shrugged.

"I don't know dude, but maybe Raven will know!" Gar assumed. Dick shook his head with a creased forehead and pointed behind Gar.

"What?" Gar questioned. Noticing his fingers he turned and widened his forest green eyes at the sight of Rachel's navy blue suitcase.

"What the hell is going on?" Gar mumbled. Grabbing her bag he looked at Richard.

"Where do you think they are ?" Gar asked. Dick sighed.

"I don't know, but lets split up and look for them. You call Rachel and I'll call Kori again. We can both look for them here and meet back up at the gate." Dick stated. Gar nodded as the two walked away searching for the missing girls.

. . .

Kori heaved a breath and adjusted a severed branch. Fixing the wooden material she grabbed a few large banana leaves and covered the top and placed some at the bottom. Standing up she smirked in victory at the sight.

It was a large wooden tent with extra water resistant covering as the leaves, and a firm hold. It was a soft layer of sand at the bottom and a clumps of thick mud holding the whole thing together. It was a rather good shelter.

Rachel soon returned to the beach with a bundle of heavy branches. Dumping them onto the sand she clapped her hands and wiped any dirt that may have gotten on her wrinkled, but dried shirt.

"Okay, I got the fire wood. Did you-" Rachel stopped mid sentence at the sight of the new home. It was actually pretty good.

"Is it bad?" Kori asked nervously assuming her silence for a bad judgement.

"It's tolerable. " Rachel replied in monotone. She squatted down and sat as she began to grind the sticks to form a fire. Kori watched in fascination as a whiff of light grey smoke began to form and then a small fire sparked.

"Go get some of the wood so we can set it up." Rachel commanded. Kori obliged and soon returned with a bundle of wood. Soon the two had a small fire, shelter and their own awkward company.

"This is not how I planned my day would go." Rachel muttered as she slumped into the sand. Kori sighed and joined Rachel in sitting.

Watching the grey sky and the several stars that perked out the two were having internal conflicts. Thoughts, feelings, new emotions they never thought they would ever feel. Rachel could honestly say she was never scared until today.

"Rachel." Kori called quietly. Rachel turned from her gaze on the quickly darkening sky and looked at the red head.

"What?" She asked. It was not a harsh tone, but it wasn't nice either.

"Do - do you think we'll ever get home?" Kori asked. Rachel softened her expression and thought. Was it even possible?

"You want the truth?" Rachel asked. Kori timidly nodded in reply.

"Its pretty unlikely. I'm not saying we will ever get home, but what I'm saying is that it isn't impossible." Rachel answered. Kori curled up into a small ball and felt the tears brim her eyes.

"Rachel I'm scared. What if we don't ever see Gar or Richard again ?" Kori asked sadly. Rachel's breath hitched as she felt a lone tear fall down her pale cheek.

"If we never see them again, then they'll know that we loved them." Rachel replied calmly. Crawling to Rachel's side Kori glanced at her fellow female.

"I guess we won't get married." Kori muttered. Rachel turned to her with a scowl.

"If you keep thinking like that then we won't." Rachel growled. Kori's bottom lip shook as her green eyes grew clouded.

"Oh Rachel! I miss him! I miss him so much! I want Richard! I need him to hold me and tell me everything's going to be alright! I can't stay here forever. I love him! " Kori sobbed. Tears ran down her cheeks similar to a water falls as she clutched her knees and cried while her sobs continued to rack her body causing her to shake in despair.

Rachel looked sorrowly at Kori. Watching her cry made her feel bad. She actually seemed a wreck. Rachel thought of what she said. Did Kori love Dick? Well maybe if she's crying her heart out over here. Then Rachel glanced at the tent. A green leaf caught her attention. It reminded her of Gar's green eyes. That's when the trigger pulled. A sob escaped Rachel's mouth. No matter how much she tried not to, she couldn't live without him.

"I love you Gar, no matter how much you annoy me, you'll always be the idiot who has my heart." Rachel whispered. Covering herself she crawled into the shelter where Kori now resided.

The night continued to progress into darkness, as the only sounds heard that night in the island were the girls cries for their lost loves.

. . .

"Did you find them?" Richard asked walking to Gar. Gar shook his head.

"No dude! I asked everyone if they've seen a girl with purple or red hair and they all said no." Gar exclaimed.

"We should check Gate 46. That's where the passengers on flight 724 got off. " Dick suggested.

Walking towards the gate they began to notice an odd sight. Several people covering their mouths in shock, others sobbing uncontrollably, whimpers, questions, angry faces. It was a massive crowd in front of the gate, and several security guards holding back people who tried to claw their way inside.

"HEY LOOK THERE'S DICK GRAYSON RIGHT OVER THERE!"

Dick's blue eyes widened at the sight of a mob of photographers and papparazi. Camera flashes, and loud yells were heard as Dick covered his eyes with his arm from the blinding lights. Several news reporters jumbled their supplies and scrambled to Dick with microphones at ready.

A microphone was shoved in Dick's face as several recorders did as well.

"MR. GRAYSON! MR. GRAYSON! HAVE YOU BEEN AWARED OF FLIGHT 724!" A female reporter yelled.

Richard rose an eyebrow. He knew that his presence would bring the blood thirsty papparazi eager to get any information, but this was extremely excessive.

" WHAT WAS YOUR REACTION WHEN YOU WERE INFORMED ABOUT THE INCIDENT!?" A male reporter yelled while mumbling was heard among the small crowd that had gathered.

" IS IT TRUE YOUR FIANCE KORI ANDERS WAS ON THE FLIGHT!?"

"WHEN WERE YOU AWARE OF THE PLANES LEFT ENGINE FAILURE!?"

" ARE YOU PLANNING TO SUE THE COMPANY RESPONSIBLE FOR THIS TRAGEDY!?"

"MR. GRAYSON OVER HERE!"

"ARE YOU IN ANY WAY EMOTIONAL?"

"MR. GRAYSON!"

Continuous screams of attention grew as Dick was pressed into a corner with Gar by security. The two confused boys were utterly shocked. What were they talking about? Gar turned and watched people weep and be comforted by sobbing relatives. He wasn't a genius, but he was smart enough to know something happened.

Turning he saw a small group of people watching a flat screen TV with somber expressions. Curious, he went and joined the crowd where his heart stopped. Dick who had noticed Gar's absence followed him, and soon joined the small party. At that moment the boy's world's had stopped.

_" BREAKING NEWS! We have just received news that Flight 724 from northern east airlines have crashed. Reports from earlier today states that the left engine malfunctioned causing the accident. We'll now switch to sky 2, where Tom will give you more details. Tom." "Thank you Bob. Here we see floating debris of the aftermath of the wreckage. From as much as we have gathered there no survivors. The coast guard shall continue to search, but what we've heard so far is that it's a slim chance anybody could have survived this disaster." _

" No, no t-that can't be true..." Gar breathed.

" Please tell me this is some sick joke. Any body please. PLEASE!" Dick yelled.

"This isn't happening! I know it isn't! This has to be some twisted nightmare I just need to wake up from. Yeah, I'm still asleep on the plane and I'm just having a really bad dream, is all." Gar said as he began to shake his head furiously.

"The woman I love can't be dead. No, she isn't! Life can't be so cruel to take away the one person I love in life. It's not true that I've lost my family again." Dick mumbled.

But sadly in both their hearts, they knew it was true. The unthinkable had happened and it felt like pure hell.

" I LOVE HER!" Dick yelled in an emotion of anger and utter heart break. Kicking several chairs he settled down and began to breath heavy breaths as reality settled in.

Kori was gone.

Gar who had been handcuffed for attacking a pestering reporter layed slumped on the ground continuing to shake his head furiously as hot tears flowed down his face. Dick clutched his head and choked back sobs, while he tried to ignore the scene of the relentless papparazi.

Now instead of a day filled with joy, all the guys could remember was the empty feeling in their chests knowing that their hearts were with the woman who had stolen them. The one emotion that stuck out from the rest.

Utter heart break.

* * *

**and there goes chapter 3! I know it was sad... :( poor guys! Poor girls! Poor everyone! D: **

**Find out what happens next chapter on Searching for you if you review! Do it! **

**Follow, favorite, review or all 3! **

**Hope you enjoyed, and remember to keep being awesome! **

**~PrincessNightstar24**


	4. hope

**A/N: Holy strawberry sauce Batman, where in a jam! Okay so I apologize for the EXTREMELY long wait. And I am just mortified! I can't believe it's been so long since I've updated! Really, really, REALLY sorry! **

**To tell you the truth, I have no good explanation for depriving you guys an update. SORRY! **

**Anyways enough talk, let's begin! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own nothing! I'm a hobo! Jk, I just don't own teen titans. **

* * *

**Chapter 4: _hope__  
_**

"Rachel. Rachel, wake up!" Kori whispered. Continuing to tap the sleeping female, Rachel groaned and turned away slapping Kori's hand in the process.

Kori bit her lip and tightened her fist. Letting out a sigh, Kori peered her green eyes out of the shelter and glanced at the sleeping Rachel one last time before crawling out. Standing up, Kori walked to the edge of island and plopped down onto the sandy beach. That's where she rubbed away any tiredness from her eyes and let out a yawn.

The sunrise.

It was an event Kori never missed. She believed it gave her the energy to move about and enjoy the day. You would have thought being Stranded on an island, you would forget such silly things, but no not Kori. She always loved the gigantic ball of gas that was the sun. It made her happy that even in a world so dark and glum, their still held beauty.

Letting out a content sigh, Kori pulled her knees closer to her body and wrapped her arms around them laying her head on top. The sun was just beginning to rise and the island actually looked quite peaceful. The waves were no longer crashing onto the beach, and the breeze was gentle and smelled of the tropical flowers that laced the island.

"I wonder if Richard is watching the sunrise too." Kori mused silently to herself. Ever since Kori and Richard had begun dating, Kori had gotten Richard into watching the sunrise and sunset with her. It was their own personal tradition that had brought the two closer together as they would always start and end the day with each other. Truly, they were the happiest couple you would ever meet.

Kori felt a tear slip down her tan cheek as she frantically wiped it away with a small sniff. Last night her and Rachel had cried themselves to sleep and she was not willing to break down again. If she did , then she might not be able to stop herself. Or worst she might Wake Rachel with her loud sobs, and of course Kori wouldn't want to do that. She was surprised herself she was able to sleep after the day she had, but it was most likely from pure exhaustion.

Looking around the island she thought about Rachel for a moment. They didn't really come off at the right foot, and this did not sit well with Kori. Not at all. Thinking of what Kori might be able to do for Rachel she figured breakfast might be good.

Standing up, Kori 'eeped' in surprise and fell face first into the sand. Growling at herself she picked her self up and turned to glare at her pants. The trimming of the bottom of her pants had caught onto a loose root sticking from the ground ripping the pants in the process.

" X'hal! These cursed pants!" Kori hissed pulling her pants from the root. It ripped even more making her bite her lip. That's when an idea came to her. A tropical uncharted island was definitely not the best place to wear pants so why not make them shorts? Ripping the pants further more Kori successfully turned her light blue denim pants into a pair of shorts. Almost short shorts really. Pulling out her shirt and placing her hair in a high ponytail she stretched her limbs and piped her fingers. Taking off the boots Kori had worn , she felt the sand between her toes and grinned.

Even in the darkest troubles, Kori was always able to find a positive lighting in the outcomes. Standiing, Kori tapped her chin in though. _''what can I get for Rachel?" _Kori thought. Then a thought hit her. Fish!

Jumping in excitement Kori ran straight to the water. Around the rugged rocks that were surrounding the island , several fish layed amungst. The sea was no longer a dark blue hue color that looked endless and could swallow you whole. In fact it was calm and a tropical like blue that reminded Kori of Richards eyes. Hopping rock to rock, Kori leaned over and glanced down at the water.

Thats where Kori gasped. Between the rocks was a small cocoanut crab. In the distance Kori could see dark figures swimming between these rocks on which she assumed were fish. At the moment Kori's top priority was to catch that crab. Picking up a rock, Kori began to trap the crab. As soon as she had successfully trapped the crab with small rocks she had found , she growled when the crab simply crawled over.

Kori hopped across another rock, where she nearly slipped, but quickly caught her balance. The crab seemed to notice it was in trouble since it began to stand in a defensive pose. Claws raised, Kori slowly inched closer to the crab ignoring its warning.

Throwing a rock Kori had in hand, the crab flew towards the sand. Kori smiled brightly before leaping towards her fallen foe.

"Oh I'm sorry little one, but you are needed." Kori apologized to the slightly smushed dead crab.

Giving a small silent prayer to the crab, she quickly dashed to the underbrush on which she returned with a large palm tree leaf. Wrapping the crab around the leaf, Kori quickly scrambled off to make a fire.

. . .

Rachel smelled something. It wasn't Gar's disgusting tofu, or Victor's greasy bacon. No, it was something different. Sniffing, Rachel opened her violet eyes to see sand and branches obscuring her vision. Remembering where she was, Rachel grimaced and let out a sneeze on which afterwards an 'eep!' Was heard. Realizing Kori was up, Rachel crawled out of the shelter and saw a surprising sight.

It was Kori. She sat on her legs holding a large stick, while she continued to poke something that rested in a large leaf that lyed over a small fire.

"Uh- what are you doing?" Rachel asked now walking toward the red head. Kori gave a brilliant smile to the dark haired girl on which she rose an eyebrow to.

"Good morning Rachel! I'm making breakfast, although it is very small..." Kori trailed off. Rachel soon squatted next to Kori and peered into the fire where she saw bits of meat being cooked.

"What is that?" Rachel asked pointing at the fire.

"A crab!" Kori answered with pride.

"When did you catch a crab?" Rachel questioned surprised. All in all, Rachel was silently impressed that Kori could survive so well in this situation.

"Earlier. I wake up pretty early to watch the sunrise, but when I went to go watch it today I thought I could hunt us some breakfast. I saw a crab and threw a rock at it. "Kori explained.

"Huh." Rachel replied. Silence filled the beach as the only sound made was the small lapping of the waves and the cackles of the fire.

A little into the silence Kori began to retrieve the remains of the crab from the fire. Opening the leaf carefully Kori accidentally brushed her hand on the crab making her yelp.

"Ouch!" Kori cried. Rachel snapped her attention to see the red head beginning to place the burnt part of her hand in her mouth.

"What happened? Did you get burnt?" Rachel asked. Kori took her hand out of her mouth where she quickly shook it.

"Yeah, but I'm fine, really just stung for a bit." Kori assured. Rachel looked at Kori's hand to see a small irritated red mark. Standing up, Rachel walked into the forest on which she returned with a small white berry. Smashing it gently in Kori's hand the burnt area soon began to relax making Kori sigh.

"What was that?" Kori asked in a relaxed tone. Rachel simply shrugged.

"It's a medicinal berry we use in herbs to calm irritated burns." Rachel answered.

"So your like a healer right?" Kori asked with a smile. Rachel shrugged yet again.

"Sorta. My mother taught me to heal and all, but I'm an author." Rachel replied. Kori smiled.

"That's cool. My mom was sorta too busy to take care of me and my brother and sister, but when I saw her, she and my dad would take me to the beach and point out all the wild life, but I've never seen a beach like this..." Kori said.

"Well I'm guessing where somewhere far from Hawaii." Rachel droned.

"Yeah. Hey Rachel?" Kori called. Rachel glanced over at Kori who held a small smile.

"What?" Rachel asked uncomfortable with how Kori could always be so... Happy.

"Thank you. I'm very grateful for you treating my burn." Kori thanked. Rachel was yet again suprised. She was not expecting Kori to be so kind. In fact she expected a spoiled, prissy brat, not a kind, sweet hearted, selfless woman.

"Um- it was no problem. And uh- thanks for the crab. You didn't have to do that." Rachel also thanked. Kori's brilliant smile soon doubled.

"I welcome you." She answered grabbing a chunk of the freshly cooked crab.

"Hey Rachel, do you find it strange that we already know much about the islands set up?" Kori asked taking a bite of the crab. Rachel swallowed what she held in her mouth and smirked.

"Well since we walked around all afternoon yesterday to look for wood, it doesn't surprise me." Rachel answered. The two let out a small giggle on which they continued to eat.

The two ate silently on the beach munching on a shared crab and doubting their own opinions. Both had thought or rather expected something from the other, but both were utterly surprised to find out they were wrong. Perhaps friendship for the two was not so impossible after all.

. . .

_"Good morning America! This is Katie Morris here with a live update about the Flight 724 tragedy. For those of you who are just now tuning in, yesterday at approximately 3:45 eastern standard time the left engine of the plane was reported to malfunction and cause the plane crash. Currently the coast guard is frantically searching the ocean for any survivors, but due to the massive tropical storm that had occurred in the area of the plane wreck it is said that there is a slim chance for any one to have survived this. Now onto sports with Tom-"_

"Alfred, can you fetch us some tea?" Bruce asked from his seat in the large plush leather couch.

"Of course master Bruce." Alfred responded with a small bow before retreating into the kitchen.

At the Wayne Manor it was a very grim scene. The shutters were closed blocking out the paparazzi that surrounded the mansion wanting questions to be answered. Of course they were kept out by the electric gate that kept the Wayne family secluded, but it still did not help.

Bruce had been called by Dick who had explained the whole situation on which he and Gar quickly flew to the Manor. Currently all close friends and family were inside continuing to tell Dick and Gar that it was all okay, when the cold hearted truth was that it wasn't. It was not okay.

Victor Stone and Karen Beecher now known as Karen Stone were good friends of both Gar and Dick. Both knew their fiancées well, and had left their own honeymoon early to be here for their friends.

Barry Allen, and Wally West were good friends of Bruce and Dick. The two knew Dick and Kori well, and Wally was Richards best friend, so he personally knew how devastated he was.

Barbra Gordon was a good friend of Dick and had actually become good friends with Kori during the time they had met. Tim Drake, Jason Todd, and Damian Wayne all were the adoptive brothers of Dick. The three knew how much he cared for Kori, and stayed silent. Selina Kyile who was Bruce's girlfriend had fallen in love with the sweet red head and felt mortified at the moment.

Clark and Conner Kent along with Lois Lane had come to the manor along with a sad Diana.

Donna Troy who was Kori's best friend was sobbing her head off in the corner on Diana's shoulder.

Steve and Rita were horrified to find out that their adoptive son Gar's fiancée was well... Nowhere to be found at the moment.

At the Wayne Manor in total were all close friends. Donna Troy, Roy Harper, Babs, Steve, Rita, Wally, Barry, Clark, Lois, Diana, Conner, Tim, Damian, Jason, Victor, Karen, and Selina all sat around the living room for one purpose. To figure out what had happened.

They had all rushed to the manor as soon as they were informed of the situation. Wally and Barry being the fastest ones were the first to arrive and learn of the news. Everybody sat in the living room watching the news to see or to hope about any good news.

Alfred quickly rushed into the living room with another kitchen assistant at aid who carried a tray that was filled with cups and tea pots filled with tea. Placing it down, Alfred resumed his seat beside Bruce as several people slowly began to retrieve cups of tea.

Gar held a cup of tea and sniffed.

"Hey Alfred, w-what type of tea is this?" Gar asked with a few tears escaping his green eyes.

"I believe it is Herbal tea master Logan." Alfred informed.

Gar glanced down at the steaming cup of tea in his hand and smiled.

"You know, Rachel's favorite tea was herbal. Every time she was sick or grouchy I'd make her a cup of herbal tea. You know you rarely saw her smile, but the ones you did see were the most beautiful thing you ever saw." Gar said with a small laugh. A few tears fell into his cup into where he hurriedly placed it down and began to sob.

Rita placed her arm around Gar's shoulder and tried to calm her adoptive sons convulsing, but it was becoming hard.

" Gar honey, it's ok." Rita soothed. Dick who had his head down looked up with pure anger.

"NO IT'S NOT!" Dick yelled furiously. All attention was turned on him, on which he was breathing ragged breaths and tears streamed out of his red puffy eyes.

"Dick..." Bruce warned beginning to stand.

"No Bruce! Shut the fuck up! All of you! Stop telling me it's okay when it's not! None of you have any idea what I'm going through right now!" Richard growled.

"What are you talking about?! She was my friend too Dick! She was all of ours!" Donna screamed now furious as well.

"She wasn't just my friend Donna, she was my everything!" Dick retorted.

"Dick..." Wally began.

"No Wally you don't understand! None of you understand... I- I love Kori. The pain I'm feeling now feels worst then when I lost my parents. I feel like an empty shell of a man I used to be. Without her I'm not even living. Just because I'm breathing doesn't mean I'm truly alive. Only she could make me feel something like I was important. Without her I'm just... Empty." Dick finished slumping back down in his chair.

Silence filled the room with only a few sniffs coming from the people who were currently crying. Selina glanced at the T.V after the few minutes of silence to see the channel flashing a bright sign saying'**BREAKING NEWS!**'

"Turn the T.V up!" Selina screamed breaking the silence and making several people wince.

Grabbing the remote, Bruce quickly pressed the button to make the volume increase as everyone began to pay close attention.

_"Breaking News, from the Tragedy of Flight 724, where coast guards say they have found several survivors! Currently the identities of these three are reported to be a Mrs. Veronica Martinez, Mr. Rodriguez, and finally a Miss Kelly Williams. The coast guards have picked the three up by helicopter where they will be taken to a near by hospital for examination. Hopefully due to this recent event, other survivors of the flight will be found and brought back home safely. We will give more information on the breaking news tonight at six, but for now we will switch back to our regularly scheduled program."_

A stunned silent filled the room. Now knowing that there was a small, extremely thin fact that Kori and Rachel could possibly be alive was an astonishing accomplishment.

"Kori's alive! Her and Rachel are I just know it!" Dick exclaimed standing up.

"Dick, don't get your hopes high." Barbra began to warn. She knew if he did get his hopes high and was soon disappointed he would go into a dark place where not even he could save himself from.

"He's right! I know they are!" Gar agreed now standing.

" Dick, Gar I don't want you two to be heart broken all over again man. I mean it's not impossible that their alive, but you heard the news. It's pretty unlikely." Vic informed.

"Vic, I know they are. They're fighters." Dick stated as serious as Bruce. A few comments were exchanged as Gar and Dick locked eyes. Both exchanged nods sharing what the other knew. It was possible that their beloved fiancées were alive, just lost.

"I'm with Boss on this one guys!" Wally yelled gaining all attention and ceasing silent conversations.

"Legs and Rae are some tough chicks. I know they're both out there probably swimming around the ocean like hot mermaids or something." Wally joked. Dick slapped the back of his head causing Wally to yelp, and begin to rub the now sore area.

"Master Dick, I believe Miss Gordon is right on the matter of getting your hopes high. We all wish for Mrs. Anders and Mrs. Roth to be safe, but we all do not wish to see you nor master Logan suffer again." Alfred stated. Alfred saw Dick as a grandson and in all reality, seeing someone as strong as Richard; who never cried ,sob his heart out broke the poor butlers heart.

"Al, I'm fine. " Dick reassured.

The fact was that he was lying. If either Dick or Gar lost hope in the matter both would become wrecks. Neither would be the men they used to be because with their hearts millions of miles away from them, how could they truly live? All the boys had was hope to hold onto, and with the small development, hope was all they had left.

* * *

**starfirenight- thanks! **

**dj25taz- sorry for the long awaited update !**

**TitanFanLove101- hehe, I'm sorry , but yeah last chapter was sad. :( **

**Lovegirl123- more characters will come in later in the story **

**BB y R- yes they are going to look for them! **

**Bugbee654- I shall keep going! ;)**

**everyome else who reviewed : THANKS FOR THE SUPPORT! XD **

**okay, so again I AM SOOOOO SORRY FOR THE LONG UPDATE! Im sorry too cause I'm kinda grounded. Heheh, but I will continue to work on my stories every opportunity I get! Now Im going to begin to respond to my reviews on all of my updates now, so don't be shy and review! **

**No reviews= No updates! Also I am ONLY 6 reviews away from updating LDH, soo yeah ...**

**follow, favorite, review or all 3! I hope you enjoyed and remember to keep being awesome! ~ PrincessNightstar24 **

**Oh! And for those who were wondering on who Steve and Rita were, they're the woman who can become a giant, and mento off the doom patrol. They both gave BB a parental vibe on TT so they were perfect.**


	5. A storm of emotions

**A/N: ¡hola amigos! ¿Que pasa? Okay guys sorry for the long awaited update. It's just... Meh ain't got much to say. Well if it will cheer you people up, it's my THANKSGIVING BREAK! That means I don't have school for an entire week and I am going to be able to update and work on all of my stories! Wooh wooh! Anyways I now give you Chapter 5 to Searchig for you. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen titans, just my story plot! ;) **

* * *

**Chapter 5:_ a storm of emotions _**

"How to survive an uncharted island. One, make sure you have a source of food. Two, make sure you have a supply of fresh water. Three, build a shelter and have a fire going."

"What are you doing?" Rachel asked watching as the redhead paced the beach.

Kori stopped her personal conversation with herself and looked at Rachel who had a raised eyebrow.

"I'm trying to think back to what we need to survive. I know we have most of our necessities, but I feel like we're missing something." Kori replied trailing off. Rachel just groaned.

"You're probably just bored. Being on this island is driving you crazy since you've got nothing to preoccupy yourself with." Rachel muttered.

"Your right! I do need to find something to do..." Kori stated. Rachel rolled her eyes as she sat down and continued to try and meditate.

It had been an entire two weeks on the island and the girls were doing pretty well. Well if you called pretty well not dying. Of course in the oasis they called a home, they had exploited the island. It was mainly a large beach that surrounded the entire land. The middle was a mass of forest with a small hill protruding from the right side. It was a rather perfect spot to gaze at, but there was nothing other then ocean to look at.

Kori and Rachel had not spoken much since they first came upon the land. Of course they helped each other to try and survive, but that was just a good basis. No conversations or personal information was exchanged. The food was running low quickly and the small waterfall they had found seemed to vanish leaving a rocky cliff like appearance. If Rachel could have anything to rid her lack of fun, it would be a good horror novel. If Kori had something to entertain her at the moment it would be her beloved pet Silkie.

Silkie was a small white Pomeranian puppy that Kori loved dearly. It was quite an entertaining scene to see Kori introduce Silkie to Richard who owned a large Great Dane named Ace. Yet, somehow the two opposite like canines shared a special bond and quickly became friends and played ball around the house ignoring their owners making out.

At the moment the skies were dark and the wind was rough. It looked almost as if a storm was to approach, but the girls were prepared. Over the course of the two weeks, they had upgraded their shelter filling it and covering it with more mud and branches. The fire they held had burned out long ago, and the sea life seemed to be almost at an all time low resulting in both girls losing about five pounds due to the low supply of not only meat, but vegetation on the island as well.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos." Rachel muttered in a calm manner. As Rachel felt herself relax, a large splash of water smacked her in the face causing her to sputter and tumble off the rock she sat on.

"Ugh! What the-" Rachel stopped her complaints at the sight of massive lightning strike that illuminated the sky.

The violet eyes widened in horror as she quickly backed away and retreated to the shelter before she remembered something. Or rather someone.

"KORI!" Rachel yelled over the wind and distant thunder. It didn't take long for the Kori to hear her cries and soon returned with a bundle of grass in her arms. Quickly scampering down the beach, a large lightning strike caused Kori to shriek and make her quicken her pace.

"Rachel!" Kori called now crawling into the shelter. Rachel breathed a sigh of relief at her companion and turned to see the bundle of grass in her hands.

"What's that for?" Rachel asked. Kori giggled.

"It's for bedding. So we can sleep on it and maybe try and thread it into pillows or something." Kori replied with a shrug of her shoulders.

"Oh." Rachel responded losing all interest.

The thundering echoes of the storm grew closer as it seemed to obscure all light that was possible to shine. Thick grey clouds began to build and the wind seemed to howl. Rachel usually liked storms, but being in one was a different story. Storms usually brought a sleeping Gar, on which Rachel would curl up and read a nice book. Being out on a beach in the middle of the ocean living in a pile of stacked twigs with no fire was not how Rachel liked her storms. Kori never liked storms. Storms were a rarity on Tameran and when one did occur it was usually lethal. Ever since she was a little girl she had disliked storms, but she had found comfort in Richard who helped her out during these tough times. With her living in Gotham City, it rained constantly and the storms were not so massive as the one she was in now. At the moment it seemed almost like there was a hurricane hitting.

**_BOOM!_**

The massive clap of thunder made both girls scream in utter terror as a lightning striked the ocean electrocuting everything in its path. Lightning was a cool thing to see, but both Kori and Rachel could say that they rather not see it strike about 500 yards away from them.

"Why can't I ever think I will survive this." Rachel muttered to herself as another lightning strike lit up the dark sky.

"I hope it doesn't get worst." Kori prayed.

Then a large splat hit the sand. Both girls stared dumbly at the fallen droplet before more seemed to follow. Then an all out down pour fell as the wind picked up making both Rachel and Kori clutch to each other in fear.

As if the howling wind, the dangerously close lightning strikes, the pitch black sky, or the deafening thunder wasn't enough, the wind began to blow at different angles making the rain go inside the shelter.

"You have got to be kidding me!" Rachel roared in rage. Kori shook in both fear and cold being wet and hit with blasting gusts of wind.

"Rachel, do you think it'll last long?" Kori asked. Rachel shrugged curling up further more as she began to feel her teeth clatter.

"Don't know, but this is only the beginning. It just started raining and judging by the storm outside... It isn't going to stop soon." Rachel informed. Kori grew a somber expression as she glanced outside.

Then a noise caught her hearing making her ear twitch. It was an eerie noise different from the storm. Almost like a... Kori's eyes widened when she heard the anticipating crack as she quickly pushed Rachel out of the way. Both Kori and Rachel tumbled out onto the forsaken sand as they rolled out of the shelter. Just as Rachel was about to yell at Kori for touching her, her mouth was kept shut as she watched the shelter be destroyed by a falling palm tree. The ground shook as Kori and Rachel both looked at each other then at the once make shift home.

"DAMMIT!" Rachel yelled standing. Kicking the sand in fury and feeling all of the stress and emotions she tried to hide being released she yelled.

"WHY DID I HAVE TO GET ON THAT STUPID AIRPLANE?!" Rachel screeched kicking more sand or rather mud as the rain continued to fall soaking Rachel and Kori to the bone.

"Oh, I wish we never got on that plane." Kori mummered to herself feeling tears fall.

As one would say, these girls were just in bad spirits. But seriously who could blame them? Your the happiest girl in the world getting on an airplane with your fiancé feeling this would be glorious. All of a sudden BOOM! Your planes in the middle of the goddamn ocean and to make it better, in a freaking storm! Then when your luck begins to change,your starving for two weeks and have no shelter due to a palm tree crushing it. Now stuck in a storm possibly worse then the first one, you are shivering cold, an emotional wreck, home sick, hungry, and probably pist off.

"I wish I was home. I wish I had Richard. I wish all of this was over!" Kori screamed. Rachel looked over at the now sobbing red head sitting on the wet ground. Feeling a sigh escape her, Rachel soon sat beside Kori and slumped her stature.

"Rachel?" Kori called. Rachel peered her eyes through the rain fall to see the shivering Kori with her bangs stuck to her forehead and tears escaping her green eyes.

"What?" Rachel asked trying to swallow the lump in her throat.

"Do you think we'll ever get out of this place?" Kori asked. Rachel sobered and gazed around herself.

"In all likely Kori. We are going to probably die here." Rachel answered giving it to her straight forward and blunt. Kori timidly nodded and watched the ocean.

The two girls sat by each other in stoic forms. The storm continued to intensify, but they couldn't care. Looking around they couldn't see any little piece of survival. They were just two emotionless girls sitting by each other letting the pounding rain soak them as the wind came to help with the cold. No shelter, starving, sad, and dead to the world. They had already lost all that they loved. Their home was gone, the people they cared most about in the entire world was probably thinking they had died and were beginning to move on, and they were weak and barely standing. Well finally feeling their knees buckled down under all the pressure and accepting defeat the girls fell to the cold hard truth.

There was no way they could survive this. Feeling and accepting the fact, they figured and thought the same. It was basically impossible to get back home, and if so what would await them? By the rates they were going they wouldn't be home in years and if so, then seeing the ones they called their family move on, and their fiancés married would kill them. Why try if you were just setting yourself up for failure?

Hoping for a miracle or a slim chance of survival seemed like a silly figment or your imagination now. Why hope when you know the outcomes are not in your favor? Why not accept death with open arms and get it over with. Why hope when you know that no matter how much you believe, pray, wish or beg that it'll never become reality?

As Kori and Rachel felt all hope diminish from their mind sets, they stared death in the eyes and felt no fear. Dying right now seemed better then filling your mind with false promises. There was no way they could make it home. Not without hope, and to them that word was just a cruel joke. Nothing, but a filthy lie was what hope was.

. . .

"No, Mr. Logan I will not allow you to 'borrow' Master Bruce's private jet to seek out the girls." Alfred dismissed.

"Oh, come on Alfred! Remeber, it's not just Rachel, but Kori too! " Gar cried. Alfred shook his head making Gar frown.

"As much as I love Master Dick's fiancé I cannot allow it. Of course I wish to inform you that Master Dick has attempted to take the company helicopter, but was not succesful. " Alfred said with a grimance.

"But Alfred!" Gar began.

"I apologize Mr. Logan, but I simply cannot allow it. Master Bruce has been working very closely with the coast guard and I believe Master Dick has hired several investigators to help him find out more of the crash. If it was my choice, I would have tooken a jet and look for the girls myself, but it simply is not." Alfred apologized. Walking away he left Gar standing in the hallway alone.

Two weeks. Already it had been two weeks that the girls had been gone from their lives. Both were miserable men walking the halls of the Manor almost like ghosts. The Manor had been very silent since the entire incident.

Whats happened since the plane crashed nearly two weeks ago? A _lot_ of things. One was the news of _the_ Richard Grayson fiancé : Kori Anders was presumed dead. The coast guard had given up their search after about two weeks claiming that if anyone had even survived the crash that they would have drowned, or starved to death. Thanks to Bruce Wayne, the search for the survivors of the Flight 724 crash was back on, but the only survivors found were the three that they had first rescued.

Selina had nearly been arrested after attacking a pesty reporter who continued to question if Kori's death was indeed an accident. Of course it was! Those idiots... Needless to say, the manor and everyone inside were not the happiest people on Earth. Gar had stayed at the manor for the period of the two weeks and several personal friends decided to take a guest room and reside in the manor as well. Dick's good friends Wally and Barbra stayed with Dick to help him not go insane. In the mean time Victor and Garth stayed with Gar.

At the moment Gar sulked silently back to the common area where Dick sat on the couch watching the news. Dick had not left the manor once. He was usually found locked in his office investigating and studying different maps and clues on where the coast guard hadn't searched for survivors. Specifically Kori and Rachel.

"Hey dude!" Gar greeted in a very Rachel like tone.

"Hey." Dick monotoned not even sparing Gar a glance.

Gar stared at Dick from afar on the black leather couch. His blue eyes were trained to the large flat screen television and it was a long time before Gar saw Dick blink. Dick didn't bother combing his black hair so his locks poked out every direction while his eyes held dark bags underneath signaling that he hadn't gotten much sleep. Sitting in a large red blanket curled up in a ball wearing a pair of grey sweats and a white muscle shirt he frowned.

"Anything new?" Gar asked. Dick waited until a commercial break before turning to Gar pulling the blanket closer to him.

"Not on this channel. It's like they're not even looking." Dick groaned. Gar sighed.

"Dick, I know it's hard. I mean seriously, I want my girl back too, but I'm pretty sure they haven't stopped looking." Gar sympathized.

"I know that, but why is it taking so damn long?!" Dick exclaimed. Gar blinked twice in surprise by the sudden outburst, but shook his head somberly.

"Dude if I knew, then I would have all of this shit done with by now, but it is a big ocean. There is still so much that they probably haven't searched yet." Gar added.

"Yeah, I know, but that doesn't mean I can't miss them." Dick sighed. Gar stood from his position on the couch and squatted down next to Dick with a sad smile.

"You know... Maybe you should get some sleep. I mean you haven't slept in like days." Gar suggested. Dick quickly shook his head making Gar raise an eyebrow.

"Why?" Gar asked. Dick soon felt a tear fall down his cheek and he shook his head furiously.

"The nightmares. Every time I close my eyes I just see Kori getting on the plane then a big ball of fire. I see her calling for me to help her. To save her, but I just watch as she falls into the ocean and dies. It all my fault..." Dick said weakly with a sniff. Gar gazed at Dick amazed he would even come up with a thought so horrendous. Dick was a strong guy, but without Kori his tough outer layer crumbled revealing a broken man.

"Dude... It's not your fault. It-" Gar began before being stopped by Alfred entering the room.

"Master Dick, I believe Master Brice has important news to share with you!"

* * *

**yup, I'm ending it there. I'm kinda tired, but it's pretty short. Next chapter: things get interesting and shit happens with the girls. Also I heard in some places it's snowing. It doesn't snow much where I live, but hey its at least cold. **

**Well... I guess I should go ahead and get to work on my other stories. I don't know which one I should work on first. LDH, or Teen's life a reality? I don't know, but one of the two. **

**Fun fact: did you know Tara Strong is the voice actress of Timmy Turner, Ben ten, and the voice box inside of the teddy bear in TED. You know, the one that goes" I wuv you!" Yeah, pretty cool. Did you also know Hyden Walch the voice actress of Starfire is Madame Rouge, Blackfire, and Argent? Yeah pretty cool! **

**Anyway, follow, favorite, review or all 3!**

**Hope you enjoyed and remember to keep being awesome!~ PrincessNightstar24**


	6. Friendship, clues, and cheesy meetings

**A/N: who reads this? I mean seriously, who literally reads the authors note? I mean some people do, but usually I put most of the important stuff at the bottom cause that's after the chapter. It's like," I'm going to read the top real quick, before I read the new chapter that I've been waiting on forever!" Yeah, said no one ever!**

**Anyways, it's not like a lot of people read the top, but those who do: YOU REAL! YOU ARE AWESOME! ;)**

**Disclaimer: Ladies and gentlemen, If it is not clear that I do NOT own teen titans, then here's the memo. I DON'T!**

* * *

**Chapter 6: _friendship, clues, and cheesy meetings __  
_**

"Master Dick, I believe Master Bruce has important news to share with you!" Alfred gushed taking a deep breath. From the sound of his raspy, tired voice, Dick could instantly tell it must've been urgent.

"What is it Al?" Dick asked almost breathlessly. He had never stood from a couch so fast in his life.

"He wishes to inform you and Mr. Logan in person." Alfred added. Gar beamed a bit. If Bruce wanted to see him too, then he knew it concerned the girls. Hopefully good news...

Nodding their heads, Gar and Dick followed Alfred as he maneuvered throughout the many halls of the manor. Dick kept a straight face, while Gar; who had never been in this part of the right wing looked on in awe at the structure. Abruptly, Alfred stooped at the foot of a late wooden oak door.

Dick knew it was Bruce's studies, but to Gar it was almost like the doorway to a kingdom in his mind. Too many video games influences, I suppose.

Alfred quickly opened the door for Dick and Gar, who were now completely focused. Bruce sat in the dark room hunched over his desk almost like he was studying something in great detail. Hearing the door open, Bruce's poor posture instantly corrected itself, to where he now sat with his back pressed against the leather chair and a stoic expression on his face.

"Dick. Gar." Bruce stated. In his terms it was a simple greeting. No, hello, hey, and especially no 'what's ups? Just addressing your name in a business like manner.

"Let's get straight down to business Bruce. What's going on?" Dick snapped. Bruce, unfazed at the tone, but simply rose an eyebrow.

"Well, I've brought you two down here because I think I may have found a small area on which the girls might reside if they're still alive, that is." Bruce began basically saying that he was right, unless the girls died.

"Knock on wood dude! I don't want you to give me bad luck, and jinx us!" Gar commanded nearly as serious as Rachel. Bruce rolled his eyes but tapped the heavy mahogany desk making Gar breath a sigh of relief.

"As I was saying, the girls location is most likely around the the uncharted island Palmyra Atoll. It's an island about 1,000 miles south of Hawaii. Of course the island hasn't been inhibited since the late 1900's, but most people are unaware of the island, or the surrounding ones around it." Bruce informed shocking the boys.

"So you found them?" Gar asked incredulous. Oh, how he prayed!

"Not exactly Gar. He's saying thats where they're probably at, but the question is: where exactly?" Dick intruded before crossing his arms. Bruce simply stood and walked towards a large map that hung on his wall. Several pin points and nails had been marked showing unsuccessful findings, but a large area was circled in red ink.

"My assumption is here." Bruce stated with a point of his fingers.

Silence. Stunned silence was left in the room before Dick and Gar smiled. If Bruce said they were in that area, then they must've been. After all, Bruce was probably the best detective on Earth.

"Well, what he hell are we waiting for? An invitation! C'mon let's call the coast guard and tell them to search the place!" Gar exclaimed positively delighted.

"Already did. About twenty minutes ago, when I sent Alfred to fetch you two." Bruce dismissed.

Dick grinned. This was it! Maybe, just maybe, Gar and him would no longer have to suffer this hell that was called life. As soon as the girls were back, this world would continue to spin. Life was hopefully, going to return back to normal.

. . .

"SNAKE!"

Rachel whipped her head to see Kori sprint out the jungle in full panic. Rachel quickly stood in surprise as a large snake slithered out of a thick bush in the foreign area of the island.

It was relatively large and had different assortments of colors line it's back. Both girls could tell that the snake was large enough to swallow them whole, but moved rather slowly. Of course, they had to get rid of the large creature, because you couldn't sleep knowing something that dangerous was on the loose.

"What the hell do we do?!" Rachel shouted from her position on a rock. Kori glanced at Rachel nervously and began to chew in her lip. Maybe, they could beat it together?

"Perhaps... Perhaps we could fashion a spear and..." Kori began.

"Kill it?" Rachel answered with a questionable tone. In all honestly, Rachel thought the idea was brilliant. It wasn't the first idea that had popped into Rachel's mind, but she saw no other option.

"Yeah." Kori said uncomfortably. Truthfully, she hated the idea of killing. She grew up with all of that surrounding her, and it bothered her very much.

"Yeah, how about you keep an eye on the snake, and I'll grab a stick and a rock. " Rachel suggested.

Kori smiled suddenly remembering what was in her hands." I already have the spear from us trying to fish this morning, but that didn't turn out well..." Kori said grimacing at the large storm this morning.

"Well, what do we do now?" Rachel inquired confused. Just how the heck were you supposed to kill a snake that could swallow you whole?

"I don't know. I've never hunted before unless it's fishing." Kori replied rubbing the back of her head nervously.

"Well, what if we toss the spear like we do with the fish? Just toss it at it's head and, poof! You've got a dead snake." Rachel said in a grave tone. Kori bit her lip, but complied.

Looking at the snake she saddened. It looked so innocent, but yet so dangerous at the same time. She closed her eyes and inhaled a deep breath before she concentrated on her target. Fire! The spear flew at high speeds and crashed into the skull of its victim causing the large snake to flap around before it stooped all movement at once.

Rachel walked towards the snake and plucked the spear out of the corpse before admiring the tip. She was surprised the idea actually worked. Then her face turned into a scowl. Oh, how Gar would look like if he had witnessed what had just tooken place. Shaking her head, she glanced at Kori to see her kneeled beside the snake with a few tears.

"What's wrong with you?" Rachel asked sounding generally concerned.

Kori sniffed." I am sorry. It's just, I feel horrible for killing it. "

Rachel snorted. "It's in a better place now I bet. It's not like there's any food for this snake to eat other then fruits and I know for a fact they don't eat those due to my boyfriend's constant animal facts."

Kori wiped a tear away and giggled. "Gar and you are an adorable couple."

"Yeah, we're not perfect, but to me he is." Rachel smiled before sitting beside Kori.

"Y'know, I think I've been seeing you all wrong Kori." Rachel admitted. Kori rose an eyebrow.

"You have? " Kori admired.

"Yeah. In all honesty Kori, I thought you were a gold digging, dumb slut who was just too stupid to know what came after the number ten, but I was wrong. Your more then just the looks, but your actually incredibly smart. You know how to build, hunt, and your very trustworthy. Your good for Dick." Rachel finished with a smile. At first, the bluntness of Rachel's composure had captured Kori off guard, but the ending had made Kori grin.

"Thank you Rachel. And I'm guilty as well. I thought that me and you were never going to get along. I thought you were just a mean, blunt, sarcastic person, but your not. Your so much more Rachel, that's it's incredible. Your an amazing person, and I'm glad that I've met you. Friends?" Kori added sticking out her hand. Rachel gave her rare smile that was becoming increasingly hard to restrain around the red head and shook her hands.

"Friends."

. . .

Looking at the island scene in the early hours of the morning, you would've seen darkness and despair. Now under the starry sky, a small fire illuminated a small part of the beach and laughter was heard.

Yes, laughter. Closing in on the joyful scene, Rachel snorted at Kori who held two sticks behind her head and was currently doing a reindeer impression. Rachel was impressed. Not only was Kori now a friend with her, but she was funny. Gar needed to take notes of this.

"Okay, okay, so wait a minute. If I heard correctly your from Azarath?" Kori questioned after putting down her 'antlers' and recalling what Rachel had said earlier.

"Yeah. It's not really well know around Europe, but it's beautiful. Maybe we can all head there together one day." Rachel mused referring to Dick and Gar. Kori released a content sigh and leaned back.

"That would be nice. Maybe I can invite all of us to my homeland island Tameran." Kori suggested referring to the small Caribbean island she grew up on. Rachel nodded.

"That sounds like a good idea." Rachel agreed.

"Hey Rachel?" Kori called from her spot on the sand. Rachel's gaze shifted from the flickering fire to her new friend on the ground.

"Yeah?"

Kori grinned." If it's no trouble, can you tell me how you and Gar first met?"

Rachel snorted." Sure, but it's not like a fairy tale where you instantly recognize your Prince Charming. It all began..."

**~Flash Back~**

_Rachel casually walked into the library on a humid morning. It was a nice Tuesday morning, and it had just finished raining about an hour ago leaving the Library nearly empty, despite the full wet streets outside._

_Calmly walking to the horror section, Rachel glanced at the book shelf inspecting the literatures for the right story. Seeing a book that had caught her eye about a girl who was the daughter of a demon, she picked out the thick book and gazed at the pages a bit._

_A loud ring had caught Rachel's ear signaling that someone else had entered the library. Looking up from her book she saw a short, slightly tan male, with forest green eyes, blonde hair with green tips, and a big toothy grin on his face._

_Rachel snorted at the rather attractive male and continued to flip pages inside her book. That is, until the rather attractive boy walked up to her._

_"Uh, Hi. Can you help me find the humor section?" The male asked. Rachel rose an eyebrow._

_"Why don't you just ask the librarian? She actually works here, unlike me." Rachel pointed out. Gar looked back at the old woman who sat behind the counter with a scowl on her face. Turning back to Rachel he shuddered making Rachel more amused._

_"Dude, she's so creepy. I feel like she'd hit me with a book if I say anything too loud." Gar replied as a shush followed by the librarian who glared at the two. Gar gulped and gestured to the woman he feared so much._

_"See! Told ya!" Gar whispered earning a roll of Rachel's eyes in response._

_"Well then the humor section is to your right." Rachel directed. Gar gave a big smile before walking away._

_Rachel sighed and continued to read a paragraph or two about the girl, before a tap on her shoulder caught her attention. Groaning irritably, she turned to see Gar holding a book that said: 100 of the most funniest jokes._

_Uh oh, this can't be good._

_Gar smiled at her. "Okay, so why did the aardvark cross the road?"_

_"Probably to slap the idiot making jokes about it." Rachel droned earning a scowl from Gar._

_"Ha, ha, your hilarious." Gar laughed in a tone filled with sarcasm. Rachel smirked at him, on which rebooted his confidence that followed with another joke."Okay another one. Don't you hate it when a waiter comes over to your table and is like"are you done with that?" And the plate is completely empty. It's like,"Nah, imma eat the plate too."_

_Rachel giggled. That made Gar beam and her cover her in mouth in shock. She NEVER laughed. NEVER!_

_"Ha! I got you to laugh!" Gar exclaimed. Rachel frowned making Gar grin._

_"I can tell you don't laugh a lot. You should do it more often. You look really pretty when you smile, and your laugh is like music. It's sweet and it's gentle on the ears." Gar admitted before blushing furiously causing Rachel to flush a deep scarlet._

_"Thanks." Rachel muttered. After an awkward moment of silence, Gar coughed and smiled sheepishly at Rachel and offered his hand out for her to shake._

_"I'm Garfield by the way. Just call me Gar though." Gar introduced with a warming smile. Rachel smiled too and timidly placed her soft hand in Gars._

_"I'm Rachel. Don't call me Rae though."_

**~End of Flash Back~**

"-and since that day, me and Gar have been, I guess inseparable." Rachel finished with a shrug.

"Awww! That sounded so cute!" Kori cooed. Rachel waved it off with a shake of her hand before a smirk found a way on her face.

"So Kori, How did you and Dick meet?" Rachel questioned.

Kori let out a dreamy sigh and began to tell her tale. "Well we met when..."

**~Flash Back~**

_Dick rushed to the park in a hurry. It was the annual Central City marathon, and Wally was about to begin the race._

_Of course with Dick being Wally's best friend, he had to support the red head so he scrambled from his expensive vehicle and found his way through the crowd. Masses of people came to the event every year, and with Wally winning every competition of speed an adrenaline, he wasn't surprised when Wally won first place again._

_"I am the champion of running! And I'm super tired and hungry! So let's put my trophy up! And let's go grab us some lunch! Cause I am the champion of running!" Wally sung loudly holding the massive gold reward in his sweaty palms. Dick chuckled at him, as they made their way through the parking spots and found the car._

_"WATCH OUT!"_

_Dick glanced up just in time, to see the panicked face of a female collide into him. The wind was knocked from his body, and his dark sunglasses that hid his identity. Quickly covering his blue eyes with his newly found glasss, he glared at the girl on roller skates._

_"Watch where your-" his sentence was cut off when he forgot how to breath._

_Seeing a girl with flaming red hair, emerald green eyes that were clouded with concern, golden tan skin, and a body that woman would kill to have, was the woman he was looking at. Kori picked herself up from her wobbly state, and lended a hand out for Dick, who took it gratefully ignoring Wally's snickers._

_"I am so sorry! I was going too fast, and the people were in the way, and-" Kori continued to ramble on, looking more and more nerve wracking on which Dick thought was absolutely adorable. His chuckles seemed to cause Kori to stop as she looked at him with a scrunched up nose signaling she was confused._

_"It's fine. What's your name anyways?" Dick questioned. The green eyes beauty smiled._

_"My names Kori. Yours?" Kori asked. Dick chuckled._

_"The names Richard John Grayson, but people just call me Dick." Dick smoothly replied which Kori giggled._

_"And I'm Wally!"_

**~End of the Flash Back~**

"- then after Richard dropped off Wally, we hung out. Ever since then, me and Richard haven't separated." Kori finished with a smile at he find memory.

Rachel snorted. "I guess we both have cheesy meetings."

* * *

**OHHHH YEAH! XD**

**Wooh! Things are turning out for the better! Friendship and we finnaly found out why Alfred was going to say! Also, the meetings of the girls were just adorable to me! Hope you liked them!**

**SOORY! I am so sorry for not updating sooner! My bad, but soccer a been keeping me busy on top of finals week.**

**Ugh, just let it be Christmas already!**

**READ THIS!**

**Alright my duckies! I have posted a NEW story on my profile called Complicated Love! Please check it out if you can!**

**Follow, favorite, review or all 3!**

**Hope you all enjoyed and remember to keep being awesome! ~PrincessNightstar24**


	7. Mornings

**A/N: Baby I'm preying on you tonight! Hunt you down, eat you alive! Just like animals! Animals! Like animals, yeah!**

**I'm sorry, but that song is my jam! It's called Animal, by Adam Levine. Whoop! Whoop! That is a good song! Anyways... the late updates. :/ I'M SO SORRY! I promised myself that I'd never become one of those writers that updated only once a month, but I have become such a thing. I am a monster!**

**Don't kill me yet though! I have new chapters in store and I'm open for business! Now, please put your pitchforks and torches down and read this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: bruh, I don't own Teen Titans **

* * *

**Chapter 7: _Mornings_**

_"Ladies and gentlemen! I give you all, the new and incredible: Flying Graysons!"_

_The crowd went insane as the acrobats waved at the audience. Mr. Haley clapped vigorously at the sight of the new Graysons, while he waved around his arm wildly making the crowds noise amplify._

_Dick looked at his wife in his family's suit. Kori looked so beautiful. She stood confidently with a beaming smile on her angelic face. She wore a pair of tight white pants and a small pair of white shoes, a sleeveless white shirt with red glitter on the sides resembling flames along with a small white mask was also what she adorned. She finished off the outfit nicely, by wearing her long red hair in a ponytail and her bright green eyes filled with anxiousness and delight._

_Dick wore a similar outfit, only his eyes were rather trained on his wife then the crowd. Oh, how he adored her so._

_"Star!" Dick called over the loud cheers. Kori perked up at the call and looked over to see his smiling face. Of course, she returned that said smile._

_"Yes Richard?" She questioned with that same tone that caused him to shiver._

_"I love you!"_

_"I love you too my Robin!"_

_Both grinned at the other, before the lights began to dim down revealing that the show was about to start. Kori and Dick both got into their positions awaiting for the ring leader's introductions._

_"And now, without further a due, the Flying Graysons !" Mr. Haley announced._

_At the announcement, Kori and Dick flipped off of the platform and launched themselves to the trapezes. Dick landed on his with the back of his legs and Kori caught his hands on which he tightened his grip at the slightly scared face._

_"Don't worry, I've got you baby." Dick assured to Kori. Kori smiled nervously at him knowing that he held her life in his hands. After all, there was no safety net._

_"Okay, I trust you. Just don't let me fall okay?" Kori asked a bit nervously. Then again, this was her first performance._

_"I would never drop you." Dick breathed making Kori smile._

_The crowd went wild when they both began to execute flips and summersaults in mid air. At the end of their performance, it was finally time to do the quadruple flip. Only the Flying Grayson's could commit such an act so death defying and spectacular, and it was now time that it was done again._

_Looking at her from his side of the stand, he saw her shaking in nervousness. Her worried filled green eyes and that adorable way she would mumble to herself in Tameran when she was confused, angry, or nervous about something._

_"Hey!" Richard yelled gaining her attention. She snapped her green orbs at him to see that calming blue she had fallen so madly in love with._

_"It's going to be fine. I won't let you fall." Dick assured. She nodded before that beaming smile returned to her features._

_"-and after all these years the Grayson's Quadruple flip is to be performed again, tonight! Boys and girls, you will all see a true legendary performance! This act is truly one to die for!" Mr. Haley rambled, making the audience hoot and holler their approval._

_Music began to play as the dramatic scene was ready to unfold. The bright lights pointed at the standing Kori and Dick, while darkness and silence was everywhere in the large tent. Dick could feel his heart beat quicken when he saw her run off the platform and commence the first flip._

_One flip._

_He soon jumped to catch her._

_Two flips._

_He swung from the trapeze._

_Three flips._

_Time began to froze when she reached her hands out for him to catch her._

_Four flips._

_Their fingers brushed and she slipped._

_Horror. Pure and utter horror was what was painted across Kori's now pale face. The green in her eyes had filled with fear and alertness and she stared down at the quickly upcoming floor that was awaiting her death. Screams, cries and gasps all around when a certain yell reached her ears._

_"STAR!"_

_She looked up one last time to see his arm that awaited her capture hanging limply to his side. His face was filled with pain and hurt while tears streamed down his face._

_"Richard, you promised you would never let me fall!"_

_That pained cry was the last thing he heard from her, before his eyes saw her crash to the ground with a sickening crack._

_The darkness seemed to grow blocking the horrifying sight from his eyes. The screams and cries of the audience were now distance to the point where all he heard now was his own sobbing. He promised he wouldn't let her fall. He would always catch her, and he failed her. He felt his body shaking with sobs and the darkness getting more and more bleary. The shaking was becoming more vigorous and his name was echoing from afar. Was that Kori? No, she never used Dick. What was happening?_

...

"DICK! DICK! WAKE UP!"

Dick shot out of bed with a jolt scarring the petrified Wally in the process. Dick grasped his heavily beating chest and put a hand to his forehead to feel the sweat emanating from it. His heart beat slowly began to diminish and his blue eyes were soon blurred by more tears.

Wally looked at his best friend with a sad expression. Wally had come to his room to tell Dick of some good news, when he walked in on him having a nightmare. Dick was breathing ragged breaths and his body was tense and sweat covered. Seeing Dick cry made Wally want to join him just knowing that he was in pain.

"It was only a nightmare pal. It's okay." Wally tried to assure after hopping on the bed.

Dick turned to Wally with tears running down his face. "I let her fall Wally. I just dropped her, after I promised her I would always be there."

"Huh?"

"I dropped Kori. I said I wouldn't let her fall, that I would always catch her and I just... watched her fall. Oh god, Wally this is all my fault." Dick choked out.

"No, no Dick, this isn't your fault. You couldn't have known this was going to happen boss. It was an accident. Nobody knew this was going to happen." Wally soothed, patting Dick's back in seek to comfort him.

"No Wally, this is my fault! If I wouldn't have let her or Rachel get on that stupid plane, then they would be here with us! If I hadn't bought those tickets or even thought of the idea to go to Hawaii, I would still have her! Gar would have Rachel, and I wouldn't be so fucking miserable! Th-this is just... all my fault." Dick snapped.

Wally rocketed from the bed and grabbed Dick's face to make the ebony haired boy look at him. Wally's eyes were an eerie serious tone that would've made Bruce proud. Wally was never serious.

"Dick. This isn't your fault. Stop telling yourself it is, when it's not. Nobody could've predicted that this would happen. If you keep moping and blaming yourself on something that you couldn't control, then we'll never find them. You just need to take deep breaths and calm down."

Dick looked a bit calmer after he began to breathe deep and shallow breaths. Wally even joined him by squatting down beside him and following his exhaling and inhaling patterns.

After a moment, Wally turned to Dick and saw him with his eyes closed and an emotionless mask. "You okay boss?"

"I'm fine."

"No you're not. Is it about your nightmare?" Wally asked looking at Dick with a quirked eyebrow.

Dick opened his blue eyes to see Wally staring at him intently. He groaned, but complied. "Yes."

"Spill."

"Me and Kori were acrobats. We were like my parents, the new Flying Graysons. The show was going good, but it was her first performance. She had to perform the quadruple flip. I promised her I would catch her Wally. She had everything perfect, but I dropped her. Then I watched her..."

"It's okay man, you don't need to finish." Wally answered quickly. He just got Dick to stop crying and he already saw his best friends blue eyes begin to well up again.

Dick sniffed a bit before he gave a weak smile. "Thanks Wally. Sometimes I forget you're actually helpful."

"Pfft, forget? I'm hurt!" Wally scoffed before they both chuckled.

Wally stood from the bed and bent his back with a loud yawn following. Dick stretched a bit, after climbing out the bed, and looked at his good friend with a grin. Sometimes, Wally was just a wise man.

"Master Dick! Breakfast is ready! I had sent Master West to retrieve you, but I believe he may have likely went back to bed in one of the guest rooms. You do know how he is." Alfred called.

"Hey! I went to get him, old man!" Wally retorted from his spot in the room.

"Oh, I'm terribly sorry sir, but for someone as fast as you Master West, I had thought you would've been down in the dining hall before Victor devoured your waffles."

"HE WHAT?!"

Alfred stood to the side as the door flew open and a blur of red passed him. He chuckled at the now yelling Wally, and poked his head inside Dick's room to see him putting on a pair of pants.

"Did Vic really eat his waffles?" Dick asked with a smirk. Alfred chuckled.

"No Master Dick, but it was best to get rid of Master West before he did. I bet he will now think twice to call me an old man, now that his waffles will be 'missing'." Alfred laughed making Dick snort.

Dick turned to Alfred with a smile."Oh, Al. Sometimes you are too funny."

"It's my job sir." Alfred chuckled. Dick looked at his faithful butler with a grin. Then, a thought popped into the young wards mind.

"Hey Al? Didn't Wally come up here to give me good news?" Dick questioned. Alfred seemed to have brightened at the statement.

"Yes he had Master Dick. Good news always is better discussed over waffles, so may we head down stairs to join the rest of the group? I believe Ms. Selina is greeting antsy on your arrival." Alfred smirked. Dick rolled his eyes, but laughed at the butler. Good o'l Alfred.

Walking down the stairs, he was quickly met with the extra large dining table that held all of his friends. Gar, Victor, Karen, Wally, Barbra, Selina, and Bruce sat at the table with heaping plates full of Waffles and fruits. Wally perked up at the extra sets of footsteps, and glared at Alfred.

"Liar! I still have my waffles!" Wally called before Victor- who was sitting next to him- took his fork and scooped them off of his plate and onto his own. Before Wally could object, Victor had gulped them down.

"I warned you Master West, if you did not eat them fast enough, then Master Stone would eat them. I believe this is just a bit of karma for calling me an old man." Alfred chuckled. Wally closed his agape mouth and turned to Alfred with wide eyes.

"Oh, no Al! Old man means a wise guy. Y'know, like smart and stuff! You're not old, you're hot! Yeah, you make wrinkles look good! I mean, uh- you could totally be a male model! Yeah, have you been working out, cause you look good! Yeah, Al you look real sexy! Uh-"

"It is fine Master West, I will just fetch you more waffles. There is no more need to embarrass yourself." Alfred laughed, walking into the kitchen. Wally was a bright scarlet red as everyone laughed at his failure on swooning Alfred. Even Bruce had a smirk.

Dick chuckled silently and took a seat next to Gar and Selina. But, before he even took a bite of his golden brown breakfast he turned to Bruce and pointed his fork at him.

"Alright, what's the good news?" Dick questioned.

Bruce looked up from his newspaper and took a sip of coffee, before answering."I have sent the coast guard to the islands that I've estimated Kori and Rachel are on. If we're lucky, we'll have them back at the manor by Wensday."

"Dude! Really?! Are you kidding!?" Gar asked in excitement.

"I don't kidd on serious subjects, such as this one." Bruce assured stoically.

"Pfft. You don't kidd at all!" Selina replied from her seat next to him. Bruce shot her glare, on which she simply rolled her eyes at.

"When do they leave?" Dick asked in a serious tone. Bruce rose an eyebrow.

"Tonight. Why?"

"Because I want to go with them. I want to be the first person to see her and hug her and tell her that she's safe. If I die out there, then I at least know I died trying to find her." Dick explained.

"Me too. I'm tired of waiting, when I could be looking for Rachel. If I can help in the search for my girl, then I'm in." Gar piped in.

"Gar, Dick, what if Bruce isn't right in his position on the girls whereabouts?" Babs asked from her seat.

"This is Bruce we're talking about Babs! He's never wrong." Wally assured with a dismissive tone.

"Are you denying my guess?" Bruce asked a bit defensively. Barbra flushed a scarlet red.

"No, no! Just, a what if." She finished.

"Mmm-hmm. Well, Dick if you really want to go, then fine. Just be careful out there." Bruce said muttering the last part. Selina giggled next to him making him sweat drop.

"Oh, so the big bad Brucey does care." She purred. Bruce scoffed at her before grumbling and returning back to his paper

"Gar, we need to start packing after breakfast. We'll meet up at the living room and head out." Dick advised.

"That's cool with me dude. The sooner we leave, the sooner we'll find them."

...

"Favorite color?"

"Dark blue, maybe a navy. Yours?"

"Purple!"

"Better then pink. Favorite food?"

"Zorkaberry pie! Yours?"

"Waffles."

Rachel smiled as Kori beamed at her answer. Currently, the two girls sat around a small fire with a bundle of coconuts and cooked fish to nibble on. They had bonded for days on telling stories about each other and playing games. One of the games was to ask something about the other and learn more things about their new friend.

"Okay Rachel, what is your favorite time of day?" Kori asked before gulping down a sip of coconut milk.

"Night time. Like right now. See, the stars help relax me and the world is so silent. The breeze is always the best at night and I like to come out and meditate around this time of day. " Rachel explained, with a fond smile.

"Nighttime is beautiful. My favorite time of day is the sunrise. I love to watch the darkness fade away and see the sun come over the horizon. The sky is like a big painting, because every sunrise the sky is different. It could be a dim orange one day then a bright blue the next." Kori sighed contently.

"Mmm. Sunrise sounds nice, but I'm too lazy to wake up." Rachel replied making Kori giggle.

"Most people don't like to wake up so early, but it is worth the sight. I feel more energetic when I see the sunrise. You should watch it with me sometimes." Kori suggested. Rachel smirked at her.

"If you can wake me up. Let's make a deal. If you meditate with me tonight, I'll watch the sunrise with you in the morning. How does that sound?" Rachel asked. Kori squealed in delight.

"That sounds glorious! How do I meditate?"

"Come here, I'll show you."

Kori obeyed Rachel's order and soon followed her. Rachel walked to a flat rock beside the shore and squatted down in a lotus position. Kori did the same, and soon followed Rachel when she took deep breaths and closed her eyes in a relaxed manner.

"Now, let everything go and focus on your center." Rachel directed.

Kori listened to her orders and felt her body numb in a relaxing sigh. The two girls felt the slightly cold night breeze flow through their hairs and let the sounds of the ocean waves echoed. It was quite relaxing.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos."

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos ."

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos..."

...

"Rachel! Rachel! Wake up! Wake up!"

"Ugh. Why?"

"The sunrise! It's happening! C'mon, you promised we would watch it!"

"Yeah, yeah I did."

Rachel opened her bleary eyes to see an excited Kori in her face. She groaned at the feeling in her back. Why did it hurt so much?

"Oh Azar, I feel like I slept on a rock." Rachel groaned sitting up. Kori giggled a bit.

"You did Rachel. You fell asleep when we were meditating." Kori supplied pointing down. Rachel glanced down to see that indeed, she had fallen asleep on a rock.

Shaking her head, she popped her back and stretched a bit. Rachel wasn't use to waking up so early, so she honestly couldn't understand how Kori could almost everyday.

"You okay?" Kori asked a bit worried at Rachel's tired face.

Rachel yawned a minute before answering,"Yeah, yeah I'm fine. Just not use to being an early riser."

"Oh. Well look! The suns just now coming up." Kori exclaimed. Rachel looked towards where Kori pointed and paused.

The sun was just now coming up over the horizon. The ocean had calm waves and looked especially blue today so the sun shone it's reflection making the horizon appear brighter. Distant birds tweeted from afar, and the air was a crisp chilled like feeling that was very relaxing. The sky was a rich golden color with tinges of black and purple. In all, it was breathtaking

"Wow." Rachel breathed. Her eyes sparkled brightly at the sight of the morning, and Kori could tell that she enjoyed the sight.

"Hey Rachel?" Kori called with a grin. Rachel adverted her eyes to face Kori.

"What?"

"I'm really glad we became friends." Kori beamed. Rachel grinned before letting out a content sigh and turning back to the sunrise.

"Me too Kori. Me too."

**...**

**Oh yeah! Who loved this chapter? I did! Things are starting to pick up, and this story is starting to come to an end. :( mostly in about three chapters, so be prepared!**

**Sorry for the late update! Don't be mad! I'm just super busy guys, and when I say I'm super busy, I'm meaning my busy wears a cape! *pause for laughter***

**Anyways, Reviews make me happy, so do them! NO REVIEWS= NO UPDATES!**

**Follow, favorite, review, or all 3!**

**Hope you enjoyed, and remember to keep being awesome!~PrincessNightstar24**


	8. Travel and unravels

**Me: *sitting on my bed* alright my sweet honey bunnies, lemme explain.**

**KF: Pff! I'm waiting! The people want more of the Wall-Man!**

**Me: *scoffs* whatever KF, the readers want more BBRAE and ROBSTAR.**

**KF: *shakes head* Nu uh! Who wants more Wally?!**

***crickets chirp***

**KF: *pouts* well fine then. Go ahead and work on the story PrincessNightstar24!**

**Me: *smirking* my pleasure...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own teen titans nor do I own the world. Yet... *evil laughter***

**...**

**Chapter 8_: Travel and unravels_**

"Please!"

"No!"

Wally stuck out his bottom lip and gathered himself in a begging position on the ground. Looking up to Dick's blue eyes, he pleaded again. "_PLEASE_!"

"No Wally! This is the tenth time you've asked to come with me and Gar and this will be the tenth time I tell you no!" Dick snapped.

Wally huffed and stood from the floor where he was recently begging. Dick only shook his head at the red head and picked up another bag to take with him on the helicopter.

Wally crossed his arms at his best friend. Seriously? Why wouldn't Dick let him help out on his and Gar's search for Rachel and Kori? It wasn't like he was going to do anything stupid.

Wally crossed his arms and glared at Dick from across his room.

"Why won't you let me come with you? I can be a big help to you guys on the search! I've got eyes like a hawk!" Wally exclaimed as he pointed to his eyes for emphasis. Dick simply rolled his eyes.

"Wally, I'm not letting you go for three reasons. 1. We have no idea how long we're going to be gone. 2. Your dumbass will probably try to fly the helicopter and joke with the pilot. 3. You can't go more then two hours without eating." Dick clarified with a dull tone.

"Well we could stop at a drive thru." Wally scoffed. Dick snorted.

"We're in a helicopter over the Pacific Ocean, there is no drive thru, and even if there was, there would be no way we would be able to drive in if we're in a helicopter."

Wally opened his mouth to object, but clamped it shut when he saw the glare Dick shot him. Releasing a sigh, Wally trudged over to the bed and flopped down.

"I'm sorry Wally, but you know that this isn't a vacation or a tropical getaway me and Gar are taking." Dick apologized. "We're looking for Kori and Rachel. Hopefully we'll find them alive and healthy then take them back home."

"Yeah I hope that too." Wally's muffled voice replied. He picked his head up from the covers he was buried in and looked on as Dick finished up the rest of his packing.

"So, what's the plan again? When Bruce was explaining it earlier this morning I was a little bit fazed on the fact that I called your butler hot." Wally said.

Dick chuckled at the memory. "Well the plan isn't really complicated. Me, Gar and Bruce are going to head out with the coast guard to search some uncharted islands."

"What?!" Wally yelled. "Why does Bruce get to go with you, but I can't?!"

"Because I'm the one who knows where the islands are."

Wally shrieked in surprise and nearly collapsed to the ground at the new voice entering the room. Dick looked unfazed as Bruce moved from where he entered the room. Placing a small simple black bag on the bed, Bruce glanced at Dick.

"We need to meet the coast guard in less then an hour. Are you almost done packing?" Bruce inquired.

As if he was a young kid, Dick lifted up his dark blue baggage with a smile. "Yup. Radio frequencies, walkie-talkies, flare guns, Swiss Army knives, clothing in case we hit any monsoons, and some compatible snacks."

Bruce nodded as Wally felt his jaw go slack. "Are y'all going all James Bond on me now? Why do you have to take all that stuff?"

Both Bruce and Dick shrugged.

"So we can all be prepared dude." Gar announced, walking into the room with a similar black bag as Bruce.

"You never know what can happen while we're out there." Gar shrugged with a grin. Then he pointed to Bruce to continue. "And Bruce said that the area we're heading into has a whole bunch of storms."

"Like hurricanes and typhoons?" Wally asked.

"Yeah, so that means we need to leave immediately. There's no telling when another storm could pass by the area. If Kori and Rachel are there then they'll be swept out to sea if we don't get to them soon." Dick stated with a tone saying that he was hiding his worry for the girls with a blanket of courage.

"Very soon." Bruce monotoned from the back. Dick, Wally and Gar looked at him. Bruce pulled up a certain weather station on his phone and showed them the image of a severe weather alert and the following area they were about to travel to. "It's pretty cloudy at the moment in the surrounding islands, but a severe lightning storm is on it's way. If we don't head down there now, then we'll have to wait a week until the weather clears up. The uncharted islands north east of the equator are the perfect condition for storms and frequent tsunamis."

"Woah, woah, woah, let's back this train up a bit. Did you just say a severe lightning storm is about to hit the area we're heading?" Gar questioned. Bruce nodded.

"Yes. Currently the storm is estimated to have 50 to 75 mile per hour winds. The temperature is going to drop drastically and the lightning will make the water extremely dangerous due to it's high ability to conduct electricity. We'll have about a day or two before the storm hits." Bruce clarified.

"When do we leave?" Dick asked with a new determination in his voice and a certain gleam in his eyes.

"Now." Bruce answered walking away.

Gar eagerly picked up his bag and ran after Bruce excited to see Rachel again. Dick had just picked up his bag when Wally tapped his shoulder. Rolling his eyes, Dick turned to the speedster.

"No Wally, I'm not going to take you." Dick groaned. Wally shook his head.

"I wasn't going to ask that." Wally took a deep breath before continuing. "Just...just be careful out there, okay? Bring them back home safe."

Dick felt his tense stature melt and he smiled lightly.

"Don't worry about me. I promise I'll bring them back." Dick said. He stepped away before Wally jumped into his arms and hugged him tightly. Dick was surprised by the contact, but returned it.

"Just in case something goes wrong and god I hope nothing does, but just in case...I want you to know that you're my fucking brother and I love you man. If you jumped off a bridge I would jump off with you. You're my other half to the greatest bromance in history, and I want you to know that even though we're not related, we don't need blood to make us family. Be careful out there man, and bring back Legs and Rae."

Dick sobered at Wally's worried and honest voice and hugged him tighter before letting go. Clamping a hand on his shoulder, he saw Wally with a serious expression.

"Dick, I know I'm not always serious, but I want you to know that I would take a bullet for you man. You're like the brother I never had." Dick smiled at Wally and ruffled his hair.

"I love you too man. Keep the fort down while me and Gar are gone, and promise me you won't eat all the food. Alfred will have a fit y'know." Dick said in a joking manner. Wally softly chuckled.

"No promises when it comes to food Dickie-boy." Wally replied with a wink.

Dick smiled and walked a bit as he looked at Wally one last time before grabbing his bag and walking out of the room. It was rare times when Wally was serious, and with him being so concerned about his safety, it really touched his heart to know that Wally was a guy that would go to hell and back for him. Hell, Wally's dumbass would probably be joking about the heat in hell rather then scream like a petrified little girl at the sight.

Yup, that was Wally.

Smiling at the thought of his best friend, he chuckled. Wally would often describe his and Dick's relationship the greatest bromance of all time and in some statement it was rather true. Those two goofballs had been the best of friends since age nine and would bond over pranking Roy and girls being disgusting. Ah, the time cooties was the greatest epidemic of all time.

Dick sometimes forgot why the red haired boy was his best friend, but moments like this proved him why. Yes indeed, Wally and Dick were true pals, and Dick would certainly fulfill his promise of returning safely home with his true love.

Besides if he didn't, then Selina, Barbra, Donna, Diana, and Wally would kick his ass. They too were as eager for the return of the girls and Selina was starting to get antsy. Selina and Diana saw Kori almost like a daughter. Selina loving her compassion and Diana always enjoying her optimistic attitude and positive outlook on life. While those two girls enjoyed Kori, Lois Lane absolutely adored Rachel. Lois was an editor for the daily planet in the city of Metropolis, so when she met Rachel and discovered her love for literature, the two had instantly hitted off. Now, Lois saw Rachel almost like a daughter as she had enjoyed her use of words, her blunt honesty, and her perseverance to dig out the truth.

In a way, both girls had successfully dug their ways into everybody's hearts. Kori and Rachel were loved by Victor, Karen, Wally, Barbra, Alfred, and plenty of other friends. Surprisingly, these two girls had warmed up their ways into the cold protective chained up heart that was held by Bruce Wayne himself. It took a lot to gain not only this mans trust, but his respect and adoration so when the girls popped up and showed their true colors, his world was changed. Bruce was fascinated by Rachel's knowledge on old languages and books. Sometimes he would see her visiting the manor when she called to converse with Alfred on new tea recipes. When she visited, Bruce would always welcome her to his massive library and occasionally share a cup of tea with her and read a book beside her as they enjoyed the nice silence together.

Kori was a different story. The redhead was a looker, so automatically Bruce cautioned himself to his older sons girlfriend. Meeting her, he was quite surprised at her outlook on life. Not a snotty prepped voice, but rather a sweet tone hinted with an exotic accent. Positive, happy, optimistic, curious, respectful, kind, selfless, and absolutely lovable. Bruce was quite surprised at her personality and was very shocked to see she actually came from a rich family. After Bruce had heard the news, he began to search her history to discover she indeed was rich, but she never received a dime. Kori had admitted that she never needed money to make her happy as it wasn't really exciting. Knowing the value of the money, Kori's monthly allowance of roughly about ten thousand grand was donated to orphanages, cancer centers, veterans, and poor schools across the country. When questioned on the subject by Bruce, she simply smiled and said_,"I only need your son to make me happy. Those individuals need the money more then I do, and it is a better use of purchase then anything I will ever buy with it. I want to help people and I love to know that the money is helping someone's life."_ After that comment from Kori, Bruce had fully changed his outlook on her from the beginning. When Bruce discovered that Kori was probably the kindest most down to Earth person on the planet, he felt like an utter fool for his earlier judgement on believing she was just a clutz in a model body. Far from it, actually. Bruce loved Kori and welcomed her into his family. Besides, Alfred had taught her how to make the famous apple pie that Bruce had eaten since he was small, and that was just a bonus.

Yes, Rachel and Kori were adored. From Garth Waters- a tall handsome boy who was a great swimmer- getting yelled at for flirting with Rachel and having the scolding of a lifetime from a pist off Gar and Barbra becoming almost like a sister to Kori, the girls were definitely loved.

Gar and Dick were not only bringing the girls back for them, but everyone else.

**. . .**

"I cannot believe I'm about to do this." Rachel sighed heavily. Kori beamed ecstatically from where she sat on the sand and clapped eagerly.

"Oooh! Yay! We get to sing a duet!" Kori exclaimed in complete rapture at getting her dark friend to sing.

"What joy." Rachel droned.

Kori cleared her throat for a moment before beginning_. "Oh! I'm sitting on the sand with Rachel, this is true!"_

_"Only because you begged for me to sing with you." _Rachel sung back making Kori stifle her giggles back.

_"I'm looking at her from my spot. Oh if Gar was here he would say you looked hot!" _Kori said making, Rachel snort, but nonetheless blush.

_"My dear Kori, you're not one to talk, oh if Dick was here it would be weird. He'd probably be too busy trying to make out with you. While Gar and his immaturity level will make him want to go ew."_ Rachel retorted.

_"What you say, is rather true. But don't deny that Gar would not wish to make out with you too." _Kori replied smiling.

_"Touché." _Rachel laughed.

_"Hooray! Oh were sitting on the beach!"_

_"Staring at our feet!"_

_"Having nothing else to dooooo!"_

_"Dinner is done, but I'm still having fun, but that because it's me and youuuu!" _Rachel sung now resting her arm on Kori's as the two girls continued to sing loudly.

_"Oh! We're sitting on the beach!_

_"Staring at our feet!"_

_"Having nothing else to doooooo!"_

_"Dinner is done, but I'm still having fun with youuuu!"_

Both Kori and Rachel grinned at the other before taking a deep breath and finishing_. "Oh, but I'm still having fun with youuuuuuuuuuu!"_

Rachel and Kori collapsed on each other in fits of laughter at the others act. Their own little song, leaning on each other, having fun. Yup, definitely a great friendship.

"Oh X'hal! This was too hilarious!" Kori anoounced, doubling over in another round of laughter.

"Ah, Azar it really was. I can't remember a time I had so much fun with someone who wasn't Gar." Rachel giggled.

"Well, I'm glad I got you to have fun. Especially to laugh too. Richard told me that you rarely laughed, but I don't understand why. Your voice is beautiful, and your laugh is glorious as well." Kori said setting aside her mirth for now. Rachel smirked at her.

"It's not that I'm shy, it's just that Gar's not funny. You Kori, are an amazing friend. I really don't have any...girl friends, but you- I know I can trust you. Dick's lucky that he met a girl as great as you. I'm proud to call you my friend."

Kori teared up at the speech and beamed at her. "Rachel, Gar is too lucky to have met a girl as beautiful, smart and absolutely incredible as you. He needs to treat you like the princess you are, and I have never been so proud to have a friend as amazing as you. You're truly one of a kind. Unique in every way."

Rachel smiled at the comment and couldn't help, but feel her heart warm drastically at the compliment. She wasn't the best at making friends, but now that she was getting gushed over by Kori it was a great feeling. Not out of pride, but the fact she had an amazing friend. Kori wiped a stray tear that fell into her cheek and sniffed. She smiled at Rachel and opened her arms wide open.

"Hug?"

Rachel seemed hesitant at first before shrugging. "Meh, why not?"

Hugging each other, the girls truly realized how special their bond had grown. They trusted each other and learned to do so in a serious situation.

Rachel soon pulled away from the hug and stood up. Brushing sand off of her make shift shorts, she offered her hand for Kori. Kori took it eagerly and bounced up as if she was launched from a trampoline.

"Do you want to join me in meditating tonight?" Rachel questioned.

"Mmm-hmm." Kori said with a large grin. She nearly skipped to the flat rock they always chose to meditate on, due to it's smooth cool surface.

The night was cool, and a pretty decent draft blew. The stars weren't as bright due to passing clouds and the waves weren't as calm as usual, but not too large to become alarmed over. Kori sat Indian style on the rock awaiting her companion. She released a content sigh, but still felt a pit in her stomach.

She terribly missed Richard. She longed for his arms to wrap around her waist, his warm kisses on her own lips, his charming smile, and his gorgeous eyes. Smiling at the blue color she loved, she looked down at her wedding ring to see that blue sapphire.

"You miss him, don't you?"

Kori looked up to see that Rachel had now joined her on the rock. She nodded sadly.

"Very much so. I love him and I desperately wish to see him again." Kori sighed. Rachel gave her a look of sympathy.

"I understand completely." Rachel began. She laid out her hand to reveal a silver ring with green and purple candy colored diamonds encrusted onto the surface. "I miss Gar just as bad as you miss Dick. We'll get through this together though. I'm just glad I'm not facing this alone."

Kori smiled and placed a hand on her hand as well. "Me too."

A loud booming sound echoed in the far distance. Kori and Rachel looked just in time to see a large white streak of lightning electrify a distant storm.

**. . .**

**I dedicate this chapter to NightstarFTW. She PM'd me and asked for me to update which really got my gears turning again. Thank you for your help and support, and please continue being your awesome self!**

**Alright guys, I'm back. Haha sorry. Well, please tell me your thoughts. Was Wally's moment nice? Do you think Gar and Dick will find the girls? Was Kori and Rachel friendship adorable? Please tell me!**

**Follow, favorite, review or all 3!**

**Hope you enjoyed and remember to keep being awesome! ~PrincessNightstar24**


	9. Emotional times

**A/N:YASSSSSSS! IM SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING WHEN I SHOULD'VE BUT IM BUSY WITH WORK AND STUFF! I LOVE YOU ALL PLZ DONT HATE MEH!  
**

**Disclaimer: I own it all! Muahahahaha jk I don't own nothing :(**

**...**

**Chapter 9: E_motional times_**

The once beautiful sky was rapidly getting darker and darker each passing second. The girls knew a storm was coming and a big one at that. With lightning strikes that cackled the water and electrified anything that it touched, it was easily claimed a storm.

The wind's pace was beginning to pick up and this only confirmed the upcoming storm. It was already the early hours of the evening, but within an hour everything would be pitch black.

"We need to get off the beach! Let's head for the safe zone!" Rachel yelled.

Kori and Rachel stood to their feet and dashed to the small waterfall in the center of the island. Behind the waterfall was a small cave that the girls would use to hide in. If they wanted to see anything all they had to do was climb out behind the waterfall and go to the top of the hill right above the water.

Slamming into foreign greens and nearly tripping a few times, the girls made it to the waterfall. They both dove into the water and swam quickly to the other side where they already had a few large leaves and a couple of cocoanuts in the corner beside a large rock.

Now all the two had to do was wait for the storm to pass.

**. . .**

"DUUUUUUDDDDDEEEEEESSSS!"

It had already been an entire hour since Bruce, Dick, and Gar landed on the island. They all hiked across the beach scowering for any signs of the girls while the piolet of the helicopter awaited the three to return.

"What? What's wrong?" Dick hastily asked running up to Gar. The sky was already a dark blue and he knew that the lightning strikes were now getting dangerously close to the island. They needed to find the girls now.

"Look!" Gar exclaimed. He pointed to a pair of discarded jean sleeves and Rachel's old shirt.

Gar looked at Dick who seemed a bit happy and shocked at the news. One was that Kori and Rachel were indeed here at some point, but another was that something might have happened to them.

Bruce walked up between the two and peered over Dick's shoulder.

"They were here." Bruce said firmly.

Gar glanced at him briefly before swallowing hard,"Are they dead?"

Dick glared at Gar for even considering such a possibility while Bruce's eyes flashed dangerously for a second.

Bruce shook his head and picked up the small fabric from what was left of Kori's pants.

"Look." Bruce pointed out, running his fingers along the edges,"The girls were here. If you look closely, you can see that this was cut, not torn. That meant Kori was purposely ripping her pants."

Dick released a heavy breath, finally filled with relief. Bruce dropped the discarded fabric and looked back at the sky. Shaking his head, he turned to the two boys.

"We don't have much time. The storm will be here at the most, an hour." As if on que, a bright streak of lightning flashed across the sky. Bruce looked at the two and pointed back, "See? I told y'all."

"So...should we split up?" Gar questioned. Dick shrugged and pulled out his walkie-talkie.

"Why not? We have a way to stay connected and it would be quicker to cover ground." Dick answered. He turned to Bruce who seemed to consider the idea. Was it even safe?

"We should split up. We'll meet back at the helicopter in thirty minutes." Bruce deemed as Gar looked surprised.

"But that's not enough time to-"

"Thirty minutes." Bruce growled. Gar shut his mouth, but glared at the man nonetheless. He knew why time was limited, but it still wasn't that great of a chance.

"Dick, you take the right side of the island. Gar, the left."

Dick rose an eyebrow at his adoptive father, "And you?"

Bruce shrugged at him and pointed backwards,"The middle. Now let's head out before this storm gets any worse."

**. . .**

The thunder vibrated the ground and the wind was making Rachel shake like a leaf. Honestly, she had no idea how Kori wasn't freezing to death, but the redhead simply replied she was resilient to extreme temperatures.

What?

Rachel embraced Kori and tried to absorb as much body heat as she could. Of course Kori had no problem with providing warmth, but

Rachel was extremely cold. Kori touched her friends forehead and shuddered at the contact.

Ice cold.

Feeling bad for her, Kori removed the pile of leaves warming her up and placed it over Rachel. Instantly she began to reject the offer.

"N-no K-Kori, those are y-yours."

Kori shook her head at Rachel. Even when she was stuttering would she reject an offer for warmth!

"It's fine Rachel. I'm not that cold, I promise. Beside it would make me feel so much better if you had it." Kori replied. Rachel shook her head.

"But Kori-"

"Keep it Rachel."

Rachel gave Kori a glance, but slowly removed the leaves off of her and placed them over her. It was a bit warmer, but not that much. They were leaves after all.

"So how long have we been in this miserable stink hole?" Rachel asked out loud, grateful she didn't sound like a stuttering idiot anymore.

Kori shrugged at her, "I believe twenty minutes."

Rachel opened her mouth to reply, but another loud cackle of thunder boomed. The cave and water shook at the noise and Kori whimpered. Rachel glanced at Kori and took her hand. Kori looked down at the pale girl and looked up at Rachel in surprise.

"Rachel, what are you-?"

"You're scared of storms." Rachel interrupted. Kori nodded and Rachel offered a small smile,"I'm here for you Kori. We're going to be stuck in here for awhile, but we'll get through it together."

Kori beamed at Rachel and squeezed her hand. Sometimes Rachel was a really good person. She didn't like to show it, sure, but Rachel Roth or future Rachel Logan was an angel with a demonic attitude.

A few minutes of silence the girls sat in the cave. No one talked and the thunder sounded a bit more distant. The only noise that echoed in the cave was the slow dripping of rain leaking through the rocky ceiling. A noise soon caught the girls ears. It sounded like it was almost above the cave.

"KORI! RACHEL!"

The yell was as clear as a bell ringing in a silent room. The two have never felt their hearts beat so fast, and have never stood so quick to their feet. Somebody was looking for them! Better yet, someone found them!

"WE'RE IN HERE!" The girls screamed simultaneously. A bit of shuffling and a large splash later, a dripping wet Bruce Wayne entered the cave.

"Knorfk'a Bruce!" Kori exclaimed happily, lunging at the man and squeezing him tightly. Bruce coughed awkwardly and patted her back.

"It's good to see that you and Rachel are alive and okay. " Bruce said as Kori released him. He smiled at the two, but then frowned slightly,"We need to get you two out of here. There's a helicopter waiting on the beach. I'll contact Gar and Dick and tell them I've found you."

"RICHARD IS HERE TOO!" Kori beamed happily. Rachel on the other hand, stopped breathing. Oh this day was getting better and better!

Bruce nodded and pulled out a walkie talkie. Luckily the thing was waterproof. With a push of a button, Bruce pressed the device close to his mouth and began to speak.

"Bruce to Gar and Dick."

"Dude! How the heck do you work these thingy mebobbys?! I thought walkie talkies were supposed to be easy!" Gar screeched. Rachel at this point was in an emotional game of pingpong. Happy, scared, nervous, she couldn't decide what she should feel.

"You've obviously figured out how to use this if you're talking on it." Dick growled back. He heard Gar huff at him and Dick sighed. "Bruce have you found Kori or Rachel yet?"

Bruce grinned at the two and began to speak,"Both of them to be exact. We'll be waiting for the two of you back at the helicopter."

There was a mixture of a squeal and a relief filled breath that answered back. Another noise of crashing happened and Gar screaming.

"Are you okay Gar?" Bruce asked. A groan answered back, but soon the lad replied.

"Oh yeah, I'm fine dude. I was just running too fast to the beach and in all my excitement I tripped over a fallen tree."

Bruce shook his head and placed the walkie talkie back into his belt. Turning to the girls, he made a motion for them to follow him.

**. . .**

Kori was on the edge of patience. She couldn't stop fidgeting her fingers and playing with her matted hair or even pace the beach. Rachel was more calmer in her nervousness. Unlike Kori, Rachel mummered to herself her calming words and continued to take deep breaths as she tried to ignore Kori's anxiety.

Bruce watched the two girls from where he leaned against the broad black helicopter. His slouched figure and crossed arms said he was calm, but his face showed perplexity at the two girls. What the heck was wrong with them?

Rachel glanced around the beach and walked close towards a plant that had a small banana growing on it. She looked at the tiny green thing and was reminded on how it really was almost the shade of Gar's highlights. Oh how she missed her goofy idiot.

Rachel turned on her heels, but a loud snap stopped her. She glanced back and saw what she missed more than anything in the world.

Gar.

Gar had almost tripped and believed he was hallucinating for a second when he saw Rachel, but she was real.

His knees instantly went weak, almost giving out on him and his heart came to a complete stand still. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. There she was, looking back at him with timid eyes, her breathtakingly beautiful figure standing in the open. She looked exactly like he imagined she would, not a thing changing even after all these weeks. A little thin and dirty yes, but who cared? She was still the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. The sound of thunder and the howling wind faded out into nothingness, leaving only them standing there, staring back at each other. It was like a moment from a movie or one of the dreams he had experienced countless times.

For the first time in what felt like forever, he felt emotions course through him, and of course she was the cause of it. He swallowed hard as his legs began to move forward without his brains consent, his heart taking over all of his actions. The next thing he knew, he found himself standing directly in front of her, not knowing what the hell he was doing, but then again he didn't care. She was here, that was all that mattered to him at the moment.

Her heart pounded like a drum in her chest and she could swear that he could hear it, which caused her to blush. She never had felt more emotions at one time. Happiness, scared, anxiousness, shock, shy, excited, love, and so many more. Her brain was numb and she couldn't form a single thought that made any sense to her. She wanted to say something, anything, but all she could do was stare up at him. She couldn't believe he was here.

"Rachel?" It wasn't the smoothest thing he ever said, but right now smooth wasn't an option.

Rachel swallowed hard,"Gar?"

His heart thumped quicker then it had when he first saw her. It was her! With a swift movement, Gar embraced Rachel and clutched her so tight to his chest that you would've believed he was afraid that if he let go she would have disappeared.

"Oh my god, Rachel! Oh, I've missed you so fucking much dude. Please don't ever leave me again. Please!" Gar sobbed. Rachel patted his back and soothed him with a calming hum.

"I promise I'll never leave you again Gar. Believe me, it wasn't fun."

Gar pulled back and wiped away a few tears that fell from his eyes. He didn't care if this ruined his 'manly ego'. He missed Rachel more then anything.

"I love you Rae, I love you so much." Gar claimed happily, still holding her tightly. He gasped and quickly shook his head and sniffed,"I'm sorry Rachel, I forgot you don't like me to call you Rae, my-"

"No, no it's okay. I actually missed it." Rachel admitted. Gar smiled at her and the two walked hand in hand back towards the helicopter.

**. . .**

Kori left the helicopter when she had greeted Gar. It was great that Rachel had found Gar again, but she felt awkward while the two love birds kissed beside her and talked about all things they missed about their significant other. She needed to find Richard.

She walked around and slumped on the large rock Rachel and her would meditate on. Her stomach was filled with rapidly flapping butterflies and her right leg was slung off the rock letting her right foot twiddle the ground nervously. She bit her lip and glanced at the jungle to see a figure approach.

Richard!

She jumped off the rock and ran towards him in her excitement. Opening her mouth, she yelled,"RICHARD!"

His body straightened at the noise. Is he hearing things again? It sounded like her voice. He tried to push it off; after her disappearance, he had gone through a little episode. He would actually hear her voice sometimes, crooning his name, saying she loved him. Tears welled behind his eyes as he began to wipe them away. When he opened his eyes again, his heart stopped.

Staring straight at him was a tall, red haired, tan skinned beauty. Her emerald green eyes seemed to sparkle at the sight of him and her mouth was still open from her calling his name. Those eyes… they bore into his tired blue ones. He couldn't move. He couldn't speak.

Kori took two steps towards him, but he still didn't move. She moved closer, reaching a hand towards him. He looked down at her hand, watching as it moved to rest on his chest. Was it real? Was he seeing things? He could feel the pressure of the small hand resting against him. He looked back up at the girl in front of him.

"Richard?" Kori called. A built up tear spilled over, but he remained unmoving. "Richard? Please my Robin, talk to me!," she begged now. His eyes widened at her. She can't be real. How could she be real? He must be crazy!

"Wake up," he demanded. Suddenly, Dick fell onto the ground in a ball, holding his head. "Wake up, wake up, wake UP!" He rocked madly, convinced that he was asleep and trying to do something to wake himself up. Dick knew this couldn't be real. It was all just an elaborate dream. A trick that his mind was playing on him. He saw Kori fall to her death, seen visions of her ever since she left. This couldn't be real.

Kori gasped and crouched down to him, frantically grabbing at him. "Richard, please stop it! Look at me!" She pried at his hands. "I am here! Please, I am here!" He stopped rocking. He didn't even seem to breathe. He jerked his head up to look at her, tears leaking down his face. He opened his mouth to speak, but nothing came out. What the hell was he supposed to say?

"K-Kori? You're really here?"

"Yes," she beamed, her voice thick with happiness and sorrow at the same time. Tears cascaded down her cheeks as she grabbed at his face. "It is me. Please, you're not asleep. Rachel's here, and I am here."

"Oh, God." he stated before throwing himself at her, wrapping his arms around her and sobbing into her shoulder. She cried with him, gripping him tightly, but carefully so as not to hurt him. Suddenly he pulled back from her and stared at her. She looked into his blue eyes that she missed so much, red and puffy and tear-filled. "How?"

"Rachel and me had survived the plane crash and swam to this island. We've been here ever since the wreckage." It seemed as though he wasn't even listening to her. He grabbed at her face, stroking her cheeks, running his fingers through her hair. He knew what happened, he just couldn't believe it. Recalling everything with the storm and Bruce taking him and Gar on this mission, he sighed. They needed to get off this island quickly. He looked up and saw Kori staring down at him somberly, "I am sorry for our separation. I never meant for you to think I was dead."

"Oh, Star. I can't even… I just missed you…" A sob ripped through him, cutting off his words.

"Oh Richard I missed you so much too. " Kori cooed, cradling his head in her chest. He sighed contentedly and stood to his feet. Offering a hand for Kori to take, the two stood and Richard hugged her tightly. Like, really tight. She returned the embrace and Richard kissed her on her temple.

"You are so not going on a plane without me ever again." Richard mummered into her forehead. Kori nodded and felt Richard pull her closer to him.

"I agree. We'll never be apart again."

Richard pulled back and kissed her lips passionately. She returned with as much need and want.

Richard pulled back after about a minute and stared deeply into her eyes. "You know I really missed you. I don't think I've ever needed anybody as bad as I need you."

"Me too. I need you to be happy, and without you I'm not truly living." Kori added.

"I love you Star."

Kori smiled at him and felt his hands slip into her own,"I love you too Richard".

He grinned at her and pointed at the beach where the helicopter awaited, "Now let's get home."

**. . .**

**~ 1 MONTH LATER ~**

"RACHEL! Get your ass back over here! "

"Oh Azar, I can't do it. I can't, I ca-"

"RACHEL!"

Rachel stopped her continuous pacing and looked up. Jennifer Hex or Jenn for short shook her head and walked towards her long time friend. Placing a calming hand on Rachel's shoulder, Jenn smiled at her.

"Rachel," Jenn began,"You're going to be fine. You're about to get married to the weird dork that you love so much in less than an hour! This is supposed to be exciting, not panic inducing!"

"JENN!" Karen screeched. She looked at the pink haired girl and swatted her arm away from Rachel's shoulder. "You're trying to calm her, not freak her out even more!"

Jenn frowned at Karen, but nodded. Currently Miss Rachel Roth was in a small room in a cozy little church. The church was a nice white shade with large mahogany interior, plush red seats, and beautiful stained glass windows that sparkled and created rainbow colored reflections on the pearl colored tile. In the room Rachel was preparing in were six girls. Jennifer Hex, who was Wally's long time girlfriend, Karen Stone, Victor's wife, Jade Nguyen, Roy Harper's girlfriend, Toni Monetta, a goth friend of Rachel's, a tiny girl with hot pink hair named Kole, and lastly Kori who was the latest addition. Rachel didn't make friends easily, but these six girls had pried into her heart and had become family to her. They were all like her sisters.

"Okay! Okay! Where is the tiara?!" Kole screamed. Every girl glanced at her to see the petique girl look around vigorously.

"IT'S IN THE BOX!" Toni yelled from her position beside the mirror.

"Geez! Why did you have to yell?!" Karen hissed at Toni. The girl simply shrugged with a smug face.

"Okay, I've got it now." Kole assured. She picked up the small grey box and placed it on the table where Rachel held all her makeup.

The room was small, but at the same time big enough to get dressed in. It had a thin dark blue carpet, a small white table with a large mirror attached, a small area to hold clothes, a tiny bathroom, and a white platform to examine yourself at by a floor length mirror. Rachel sat at a small stool and watched as Karen worked her hair curling magic.

"Does anybody have some purple eyeshadow?" Jenny inquired. All of the brides maids stood together at the large mirror trying to apply makeup. Each one wearing a beautiful soft grey silk sleeveless dress that flared down at their hips and ended above the knee. Kori dug inside her purse and handed a small makeup kit to Jenn.

"Here you go."

"Thanks Kor."

As the girls all continued to get ready, Rachel sat in her chair considering how she was about to get married. She wouldn't wear a big dress for anybody, but here she was. Rachel wore a pair of silver high heels that sparkled like diamonds. Her sleeveless pearl white dress flowed down to the ground and made her appear like a princess at how graceful it fit her. The top held several diamonds sewed in and a thin ribbon that matched the bridesmaids dress was tied around her waist.

She looked amazing.

"Rachel, can you pass me the last clip?"

Rachel felt herself suck back into reality at Karen's voice. She was so focused on how the ceremony would go that she never realized she zoned out. Reaching out to the silver clip, she passed it to Karen and looked up to see she was basically done.

"Aaaaaannnnnnndddddd there!" Karen declared with a smile. She stood up and watched as Rachel examined herself.

"Ladies! Rachel Roth is now a princess!" Karen announced happily. With a squeal, all girls looked to see their usual serious friend smiling. Rachel had a pair of diamond earrings and a necklace to match. Her makeup was a light smoky grey and her light blush seemed to bring out her glossy lips.

"Woooh! Gar's one lucky man to be having that hot tamale right there!" Toni exclaimed with a low whistle. Rachel blushed bright red and all the girls giggled.

"I can't believe it! Rachel is getting married! And I'm the maid of honor which makes it even more surprising!" Jenn squealed with a large smile. Rachel nodded and looked at her bridesmaids. All of them looked beautiful with their hair half up and half down with nice soft curls. Rachel glanced at Kori and saw that she was looking at Rachel with a grin. Rachel blushed and took a step towards the red head.

"What?" Rachel questioned with a raised eyebrow. Kori simply walked to the table and picked up the tiara. She returned a second later and stood at Rachel's feet and placed the crown on her head. Stepping back, Kori smiled brighter.

"You're perfect now. I can't stop thinking about how different you look from when we were on the island." Kori complimented. At the mention of the girls little death defying adventure, all conversations ceased.

"Yeah, but it's a good different. I'm really glad I had you there with me. I don't know how I would have survived if you weren't there." Rachel joked with a light smile. Kori giggled and shook her head.

"I think it's the same for me. I'm really glad that we became friends." Kori beamed. Rachel did the most un-Rachel thing in her life.

She hugged somebody.

Kori returned the hug with no hesitation and all jaws in the room dropped to the floor. What a heart warming moment. Still it was weird to see Rachel hug.

A good weird though.

"Excuse me!" A male voice rang through the room. Turning, the girls saw a man with olive skin and goatee poke his head in. He proceeded to enter the room showing he held a clipboard and a walkie talkie. "Ladies, it's time to meet in the hall. We're about to begin girls!"

Rachel gave a deep breath and the girls all squealed in anticipation for their friend. This was it. She was about to marry Gar and become Mrs. Logan.

The girls all followed Rachel out the doorway and quickly headed to their positions. Jenny being in the lead and Kori being in the back. All the girls looked to the right hall to see the boys enter the room. Low whistles were heard from both genders.

"Dang, you girls are looking nice!" Wally announced rather loudly. Jenn shook her head and inspected the guys. Each man had their hair slicked back and a green tie with a black suit.

"It's good to see you Jenn." Victor greeted warmly. With him being the best man, he was paired with Jenn who was the maid of honor. Jenn returned a small greeting and the two looked forward. The line was simple. Jenn was paired with Victor, Toni with Garth Waters, Kole with Joseph Wilson, Jade with Roy, Karen with Dick, and Wally with Kori. Gar paired the last two to make Dick mad on purpose.

"You look good Legs. There's nothing that pleases me more then a hot girl in a hot dress with hot legs showing off with the rest of her hot body." Wally oddly commented with a wink to Kori. Before he could look up, Dick had turned around and smacked Wally.

"Ow!"

"Stop talking to my fiancé Wally." Dick warned.

"What? I can't say she's hot?!"

"Wally! We're in a church and you still can't behave right?!" Jenn asked, her teeth gritted and fire in her eyes. Wally looked at the two angry people and pulled at his collar with a strangled laugh.

Was it getting hot in here?

Suddenly, light music could be heard behind the big wooden doors. The wedding planner scrambled to open the entry way and soon a small girl with blonde pigtails skipped down a red carpet with a basket full of rose petals.

"Okay, you guys are clear to go!" The director instructed with a thumbs up. Soon Victor and Jenn were walking down the aisle.

As more time progressed, the less people stood with Rachel in the hall. She looked down at the large bouquet of white lilies for a second and the last thing she knew was that Kori and Wally were the last people to go.

"Rachel." Wally whispered. Rachel looked up to see both redheads staring at her.

"Hmm?"

"You look beautiful. Just breathe and relax. It's your big day and we're all here to celebrate it with you." Wally warmly commented. Rachel smiled and Kori nodded.

Turning around, Wally extended a hand for Kori and the two interlocked. "Time for us to head out Legs." Wally whispered. Kori nodded and turned around one last time to give Rachel a thumbs up.

"Breathe Rachel." Kori whispered one last time. Soon, the two walked down the aisle and it was now Rachel's time to shine.

Sucking in a deep breath and putting her shoulders back, Rachel looked out down the aisle and saw him. Garfield Logan her soon to be husband.

Her violet eyes locked on his and her smile came natural as she made tiny steps down the red carpet. The organ faded out, the camera flashes were all flickers, the people in the church were blurred. It was as if her and Gar were the only two people in the whole world. She stepped up to him and he quickly closed his ajar mouth at her beauty.

He grinned at her, Garfield looking ever so handsome on this prideful day. The two looked at the priest as he began and continued on and on and on with the ceremony.

**. . .**

"Do you Rachel Roth take Garfield Logan to be your lawfully wedded husband. To have and to hold through sickness or in health. To be by his side whether he be rich or poor til death do you part?" The priest asked.

Looking into Gar's hopeful eyes, she chocked a small cry. "I do."

"And do you Garfield Logan take Rachel Roth to be your lawfully wedded wife. To have and to hold through sickness or in health. To be by her side whether she be rich or poor til death do you part?"

"I do. A thousand times I do."

The two grinned at eachother as the priest continued with a warm smile and a few sniffles from the bridesmaids in the back.

"Then by the power vested in me I now pronounce you Mr. and Mrs. Logan! You may now kiss the bride!"

"Finnaly." Gar breathed. He grinned widely at her and shared a tender kiss while people cried and the best man blew his nose quite loudly.

"Oh man, my lil grass stain has a wife now!" Victor choked, wiping away a tear. Weddings were always a time of tears of joy anyways.

**. . .**

"Get me the sparkles! No not the glitter, THE SPARKLE!" Donna Troy screamed loudly.

The professional stylist scrambled quickly in search of the certain sparkle that Donna demanded and gave the container to the hotheaded amazon.

Rachel Logan, Barbra Gordon, Karen Stone, and Kole Crystal snickered at the scene. All girls along with Kory, Donna, Selina Kyle and a professional stylist Selina had hired sat in a very luxurious dressing room preparing the beautiful redhead for her wedding.

Yup that's right, today was Kory Anders wedding day and now in a few hours she was soon to be Mrs. Grayson.

"Oh my god Kory I still can't believe your going to be married to the heart throb of the entire country in a few hours!" Kole exclaimed excitedly with a squeal. Kory giggled in her plush red seat and smiled.

"I feel like it's a dream." Kory laughed. Barbra snorted.

"Yeah, the dream for all teenage girls across the country. Your gonna be living a fantasy now." Barbra chuckled. Karen nodded along with the stylist at Kory's hair.

"Oh I love him so much. I can't wait to be his wife." Kory sighed happily. Rachel smirked.

"I can tell. You've been so giddy about the whole thing."

Kory squealed,"I am giddy!"

"Yeah giddy and beautiful. Kory you look stunning." Kole cooed. Karen stood up and walked towards the mirror where Kory sat.

"Mmhmm. Grayson is gonna drool a bucket at your sight." Karen commented. Kory blushed.

"All done!" The stylist declared with a final pinch of sparkle. Kory stood up and stood before the girls with a big smile. Selina clasped her hands together and sniffed.

"Your perfect sweetheart." Selina smiled.

And indeed she was. Kory wore a beautiful curve hugging sleeveless mermaid wedding gown that flowed with pearl white silk towards the bottom. The top was covered in diamonds and small pearls that slowly faded into the white silk of the dress. Her deep ares hair was pulled to the side and clipped with a silver flower bedazzled in diamonds while her hair was in loose curls hanging on left shoulder. Her bangs were swept to the side and a pair of beautiful diamond earrings and diamond necklace framed her wonderfully. And to top the whole look off, sparkle was sprinkled on her chest to give her open tan back and chest that wonderful shimmer.

"You look like an Angel Kory." Barbra breathed.

All girls nodded in confirmation in their own silver dresses with blue trimming and flowers in their curled hair. Kory smiled at them.

"Thank you."

"The press is going to love you Kory. That natural makeup brings out those emeralds for eyes, and Mr. Grayson is going to love those pink glossy lips." The stylist complimented. Kory gave a grin.

"Thank you mam."

"Oh! We need to hurry and get you girls to the limo! The wedding starts in thirty minutes!" Selina screamed. All girls gasped and soon they were all ushered out the room towards a big white fancy limo.

**. . .**

The setting was perfect. The sand was soft and white, the water was a glorious variety shades of blue,teal, green and purple. The sun was beginning to set making a remarkable rainbow like sky, and the air was sweet with a light breeze.

The beach was gorgeous. Paradise really.

Nobody, but the highest and few were allowed access to this part of the beach. There was a priest standing between two beautifully decorated columns, that led to a row of red and pink rose petals. On both sides were the party of the bride and grooms guests.

In an area marked off for paparazzi, a huge clan of them stood taking several pictures and some even recording the wonderful news. It wasn't everyday that the prince of Gotham was getting married.

Bruce Wayne stood up ignoring several camera flashes and walked towards Dick who stood nervously looking incredibly handsome.

"You nervous?" Bruce asked.

Dick chuckled,"Yeah I actually am."

"Good." Bruce said making Dick double take. "You're suppose to be nervous. It's your wedding day. But don't be. Just only focus on Kory and no one else."

Ignoring the paparazzi having a field day of the two talking, Dick and Bruce embraced in a hug and Bruce pulled back grinning slightly.

"Take care of her son. She's a good one."

Dick smiled as Bruce walked back to his seat.

"Oh man! Dick is gonna get some lovin tonight!" Wally laughed, placing an arm on his shoulder. Dick rolled his eyes and faced his groomsmen.

Wally being the best man, stood behind him with a wide grin. Victor, Gar, Jason, and Roy all stood behind him with smirks at Wally's statement.

"Why are you my best man again?" Dick asked with a laugh.

Wally poked his lips out and cooed,"Because we've been best bros since forever."

Dick opened his mouth to say something, but the sound of a harp playing stopped his tracks. One by one, the brides maids walked behind the small flower girl and made their way to the front. Everybody smiled and pictures were taken as Selina slipped her way quickly towards her seat.

The music grew in noise once a violin began and the paparazzi went crazy as Kory Anders slowly walked down the aisle taking away everybody's breath.

"Wow. Dick you lucky dog." Jason whispered getting hit by both Gar and Wally afterwards.

The angel in a gown stepped up besides Dick and faced him making his face go numb.

"You look beautiful Mrs. Future Grayson" Dick whispered. Kory smiled at him.

"You look handsome as well Mr. Grayson."

Suddenly the ceremony was beginning.

**. . .**

"Do you Kory Anders take Richard Grayson to be your lawfully wedded husband. To have and to hold through sickness or in health. To be by his side whether he be rich or poor til death do you part?"

Kory wiped away a stray tear and grinned widely, "I do."

The priest then turned to a wide smiling Dick ignoring the wailing and very emotional Wally behind them. "And do you Richard Grayson take Kory Anders to be your lawfully wedded wife. To have and to hold through sickness or in health. To be by her side whether she be rich or poor til death do you part?"

"I do." Dick nodded with a wide grin and twinkling blue eyes.

The priest grinned and the entire ceremony gave smiles at the two.

"Then by the power vested in me, I now pronounce you Mr. and Mrs. Grayson! You may now kiss the-" before the priest could finish, Dick had dipped Kory into a passionate kiss on which everybody whistled for and clapped.

"Oh my Dickie-boy is married!" Wally wailed, blowing on a tissue while crying on an emotional Victor's shoulder.

"I know, I'm so happy for them." Victor choked, wiping his eyes. Gar laughed at the two sensitive boys and Jason pulled out his phone and quickly took a picture along with a snickering Roy.

"Dude! You're gonna crash the mode for me!" Bart hissed at his older cousin. Barry chuckled and Clark guffawed along with a snorting Conner.

"I can't help it, okay?!" Wally cried dramatically, ignoring Bruce's disgusted face. He blew his tissue again and smiled,"I just love a happy ending!"

**. . .**

***blows tissue loudly* ahhh! I'm so happy! I hope you guys are happy! I finished even though it took forever! Hue hue my bad... BUT! Yay! Everything is all good now! Possible epilogue in consideration. ;)**

**OHH! Thank you all for staying with me til the end! All of your reviews and support were what made me stay strong! Each one makes me smile and want to write and strive for better.**

**_ALSO! CHECK OUT MY NEWEST STORY Grayson Paradox! ITS GOING TO MAKE YOU GUYS EMOTIONAL AND GRATEFUL AND LOVEY DOVEY AND SHIT!_**

**Welp, follow, fave, and review pls!**

**Hope you enjoyed my story, and stay awesome! *2 finger salute* DEUCES! ~PrincessNightstar24**


End file.
